Testing the Limits
by Crystalyzed Iris
Summary: Odette was Hans's twin, she was forgotten and were was former friends with them. Will she be the one to stop the winter? Or was she plotting against them all along? What could be done? Read to find out! Odette is my own OC. STARING Alli from the story The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway. Alli belongs to Elsa The Snow Queen, she gave me permisson. ENJOY! Or not? I don't care!
1. A Cool Beginning for Odette

**Authors Note: Hey! IRIS here! I would like to thank my insperation, Elsa The Snow Queen, for inspiring me. If I don't have at least 3 people looking at my story, within 10 days, I am taking it down. This is my first story, so no judging!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Iris: Odette!**

**Odette: WHAT?**

**Iris: Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Odette: Why?**

**Iris: Would you rather be the Doof of Weastleton's daughter?**

**Odette: NO! Crystalyzed Iris does not own Frozen or any of the songs, all she owns is me and the plotline.**

**Enjoy!**

_Odette's Point of View_

As you can tell, from my squealing, jumping, and smile. I am OVERJOYED! I finally get to vist my old friends from Arendalle! It has been sooooo long since I've seen them! I look through my closet for Elsa's coranation.

As I toss clothes over my shoulder I begin to think.

Hans was my brother, twin if you think though, we look slightly different.

He was more of a summer and Autumn guy, I was more like a winter and spring girl. His auburn hair was slightly darker and browner, my hair was more of an auburn-red and was very long, it reached all the way to my hip. He had bright green eyes, while I had green to an amber tone at the iris. I was also the only girl in the family. Although, there was one thing about us that was completly the same, we were both outcasts.

The plan was taking place, the plan we have been plotting together ever since the news arrived. The plan that can lead us to our own kingdom, to now be something more. I felt bad for Elsa, using her, but my desire to rule a kingdom was far greater than the guilt at the bottom of my heart. All we had to do, is meet...

The love of our life! Sure it might have been an arranged marriage, but who cares! There had bound to be single princes and princesses at the coranation!

As the pile of clothes grew larger, I begin to think deeper into it. I knew that my former Arendalle BFF's parents had passed away, but didn't Elsa have the power to open them? I haven't seen them in how many years? Two, four? Something didn't feel right. I knew something was up ever since Anna got sick, it was snowing in the ballroom for the love of caviar! I never saw Elsa since then... When I got there, I think, wait, I know I saw Elsa create the snow. The next time I saw Anna, she has a white streak in her hair!

Reality, struck me, just as ice struck Anna! Elsa-

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHH!"

Who put a FRILLY PINK TUTU in my closet!

Hans came running in, with a trail of clothes marking where he have run. Clearly having the same diliema as myself.

"Sis! What happened!"

"THIS HAPPENED!" I say as I hold the shame of all skirts tutu.

Hans green orbs followed its gaze at the shame of all skirts tutu, than at me, then back at the tutu.

"HAHA HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHA!" Hans was literally rolling on the floor!

How dare he! PINK IS NOT NO NEVER WILL BE MY COLOR!

"HEY!" I shriek angerielly, waving my arms around.

"HAHAHAHAHHA AHAHAHAHAHAH HA HA HAHA AHAHA HA!"

"Like your one to judge! Your so old that you already have sideburns!" I smirk hands on my hips. That got him!

"Are you calling me old?" He says blandly, one auburn eyebrow raised.

"No! I'm calling you fat!" I say sarcasticly.

"We're the same age!"

"Well, your fat for your age then!"

"Hey!"

_Hans's Point of__ View_

"Hey!" I say standing up! How dare she call me fat! I am defiantly not fat! If anythings fat it's her head!

"If anythings fat, it's your head!"

"WHAT!"

"I said that your head is fa-" I say smirking until she cut me off.

"SIDEBURNS!" She yells out, her face redder than her hair. Seriously? That's the best that she can do.

"BOOKWORM!"

Soon, she was giggling, then I joined in.

"Ha, ha we both had our fun, now GET OUT!"

"Okay, okay!"

As I left I tripped over a belt and fell flat on Odette's golden sparkle tiles. I could hear Odette snickering in the background. As I left I picked up the trail of clothes I left behind. I shook my head.

'_Twins' _I thought.

Odette's_ Point of View_

I shook her head._ 'Twins' _I thought as he left.

"What to wear? What to wear?" I asked myself.

**Hope you enjoyed!** **Thanks! Put into the comments for suggestions!**

**Trivial Question of the Chapter**

_**Which are your favorite songs?**_

_**List all of them! I may put them in the next chapter! Thanks!**_

_**I'll give you mine along with the next question!**_


	2. Coranation Preporation PART 1

**Author's Note: Hey, so Alli from the story ****_My Dear Snow Queen, The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway, _****and****_ Torrential_**** from the most FREEZERIFIC author Elsa the Snow Queen will be in my story!**

**ALL CREDIT GOES TO ELSA THE SNOW QUEEN!**

**Iris: ALLISON!**

**Alli: WHAT! I WAS BUSY!**

**Iris: Busy what?**

**Alli: Hanging out with Odette!**

**Iris: That gives me an idea!(Whispers something to Alli)**

**Alli:(smirk) ODETTE!**

**Odette: WHAT!**

**Iris: Unless Alli does the disclaimer, I am making you the Doof of Weastletowns daughter!**

**Odette: NO! PLEASE ALLI! PLEEEEEAAAASE DON'T LET HER DO THAT!**

**Alli: That would me interesting...**

**Odette: NOOOOOOO! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK!**

**Iris: Why don't you do anything I ask like the disclaimer?**

**Odette: YOU OWN ME! PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE ALLI! ANYTHING!**

**Alli:(amused) Anything?**

**Odette: YES!**

**Alli: Okay! Then be the Doof of Weastltowns daughter!**

**Odette: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Iris and Alli: JUST KIDDING!**

**Odette: WHAT?! YOU MEAN YOU WERE PLANNING THIS ALL ALONG!(looks at viewers) AND YOU GUYS JUST-**

**Alli:(pushes Odette out of the way) Crystalyzed Iris does not own Frozen or any of the songs, all she owns is Odette. I belong to Elsa The Snow Queen(the author).**

**ENJOY!**

_Odette's Point of View_

So on to my outfit. I chose the perfect outfit for finding the love of my life, I mean the coranation! Who am I kidding? I'm thinking to myself!

It was an auburn red floor length dress with golden designs. Much like Elsa's dress that she made out of crystal. It was a sweetheart bodice with golden trimming and an A-line belt. Under the bodice there was translucent amber lace fabric which ended with golden cuffs and ended with the same golden trimming. From the top of the bodice to the belt to the end of the dress there was amber royal floral designs casading to the Golden trimming, at the middle of the skirt there was a golden shine rather than amber. The designs looked as if it had my royal blue eyes color sparkle in the light. There was an auburn red, much like my hair, hue that ranged from the belt, as it spread it got to Hans's hair color. It was all silk and very comfortable. It may have seemed extravigent, but it was very modest and contrasted with myself, auburn red(hair), gold(skin), amber(eye iris) and dark blue(eye).

Now what to accessorize with?

I put on amber eyeshadow, red lipgloss, and comfortable short heeled Hans's auburn colored ankle boots. Gloves? Sure! My lucky aubrun gloves with a golden O that made myself look complete.

Now for hair! I know this may seem absulutly hilarous(which it is) Hans, is a... HAIRDRESSER! Only I knew! Being twins, and all that.

"SIDEBURNS!" It was my nikename for Hans. Even though all my brothers had sideburns, I nikenamed Hans that especially for him.

"WHAT ODD!" I rollded my eyes, he nicknamed me that just because there was an Odd in Odette! Hans came into the room, already dressed. I turn around to see something suprising.

We looked EXACTLY THE SAME! He was wearing the boy version of me!

He was wearing an auburn tailcoat with gold trimming, it had amber buttons and our family crest. My auburn hair colored vest with an amber undershirt. He was wearing auburn slacks with the same gold trimming and my hair colored shoes.

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING THE GIRL/BOY VERSION OF ME!" We say at the exact same time.

"JINX! YOU OWE ME CAVIAR!" We say yet again in perfect melody.

"DOUBLE JINX! YOU OWE ME CARBONATED WATER!" _(Soda wasn't invented yet)_

"TRIPLE JINX YOU OWE ME A MOOSE NAMED OLAF!"

Soon we started laughing!

_Hans's Point Of View_

Having twins are so annoying sometimes! Though, I felt less of an outcast with her. Then we laughed so hard. While laughing something hit me, a shoe!

"HEY! What was that for!" I yelled out. Why would my own, dearest twin through a shoe at me?

"GO CHANGE, SIDEBURNS!"

"Why?" I say completly lost.

"Imagine what would happen if our future fiance saw us like this!"

"What?" What does she mean 'future fiance'?

My 'dearest' twin gives me the don't-you-remember-sideburns look.

Oh, gosh! I forgot. Guilt took over myself. I planned something else to rule a kingdom. Something that even twins can't share.

"Oh, right sorry. I will go change then..." I say sheepishly.

"Can you do my hair first?"

That caught me off surprise, usually I would start an argument, but I felt really guilty.

"UGH! Fine!" Huh, old habits don't just die out over time.

I did her hair into a half up and half down updo twist with a golden ribbon. I would NEVER admit this outloud but... I AM AN AMAZING HAIRDRESSER!

"Thanks, NOW GO CHANGE!"

I left shaking my head.

_Odette's Point Of_ View

The ship Opal, had just docked.

**THIS CHAPTER IS SO TIRING! I will now... Take a nap, then look at some inspiration *cough* Elsa The Snow Queen *cough* sorry, I coughed I meant to say, ELSA THE SNOW QUEEN!**

**I'll do the question in the next chapter, PART 2.**

**THANK YOU!**


	3. Coranation Preperation PART 2

**Authors Note: IT IS 2:11 A.M. WHY AM I WRITTING? Elsa The Snow Queen owns Alli, Alli's awesomness belongs to her.**

**Iris: Disclaimer Time!**

**Odette runs off, running over Hans, causing Hans to fall down.**

**Alli: Hans! (runs over to Hans)**

**Hans: (head being held up) My dear snow queen, promise me one thing before I faint.**

**Alli: (concerned) Yes?**

**Hans: (cough) D-do-do (faints)**

**Alli: Hans?**

**Iris: (puts hand on Alli's shoulder) I beleive he was saying, Do the Disclaimer!**

**Alli: Okay... Crystalyzed Iris does not own Frozen, the songs, or me, I belong to Elsa The Snow Queen, all she owns is the plotline and Odette.**

**Alli leaves, dragging her husband with her.**

**Iris: Okay then-**

**Alli: Wait a minute! HEY!**

**ENJOY!**

Odette's Point Of View

The ship, Opal, has just docked.

"I can't wait to see Alli, Anna and Elsa!" I squealed to myself.

Alli, Anna and Elsa were the closest thing I had to a sister, even if I had Hans for a twin. Having 13 BROTHERS isn't all that fun! Sure some girls want a big sibling to stand up for her in times of need, but I had 12 OLDER BROTHERS! They just look at me as an outcast, just a simple girl. Hans was the closest thing I had for an older brother, AND I WAS OLDER THAN HIM! For a few seconends though. Anna and Elsa were like older siblings, since they are older of course. Alli and I had that one special bond, we were both half of the eachother. We influenced eachother.

Then I giggled at a thought, I never told them about me having a twin, Hans always liked to hang out with his friend from The Kingdom Of Sparks, then they stopped hanging out a few months after Arendelle closed the gates. Sparks guys were VERY heard of the phrase Sparks were flying? Would it be a coincidence if I saw a Sparks guy then set them up with Alli, Anna or Elsa? Hm, oppisites do attract...

"Who are those people?" my 'dearest twin' asked.

"MY OLD FRIENDS FROM ARENDELLE" I squealed calmly... Hm, squeal and calm don't go well together...

"Oh okay..." Hans trailed off, sometimes he got scared whenever I got excited.

IDEA!

"Maybe you'll meet one of them (Alli) and find your happily ever after!" I squealed! That would be amazing! Then I could be related to them offically. Sure I was only setting them up for sister-ship but, it would also make Hans happy. It was a win, win!

"Sure!" Hans said a little to enthusiastically. Maybe sideburns really wants to find true love, more than me maybe? I am just playing, how some commoners say, a matchmaker.

Silence...

AWKWARD!

Soon after that awkward conversation, I was riding Opal, my horse, straight to I literally jumped ship. I giggled at that thought.

Nobody's Point Of View

At the same time Alli was in her bedroom, watching the ships pass by from over the top of the buildings from her window.

_Music starts for for The First Time in Forever_

_Anna: __**The window is open, so's that door.**__ Anna sings as she roamed the hallway with a smile that could heat up an eternial winter. I didn't know they did that any more._

_Odette:_

_**Who knew they owned a thousand salad plates?**__ Odette says as she watched a shipment arrive, then leads Opal to the left._

_Alli:_

_**For years I've roamed these empty halls!**_

_**Why have a ballroom with no balls?**__ Alli sung as she glided through the ballroom as she twirled looking at the ceiling._

_Alli, Anna, and Odette:_

_**Finally their going to open up the gates!**__ Alli was looking at a picture of her a Odette by the gates with funny faces. Anna was sliding down the circle staircase. And Odette was looking at the gates as she was riding Opal._

_Anna:_

_**There'll be actually real life people! **_

_Alli:_

_**It'll totally be strange!**_

_Odette:_

_**Wow am I so ready for this change!**__ As she thought of her brothers._

_Alli and Anna:_

_**Cuz for the first time in forever!**_

_Odette:_

_**There'll be music, there'll be light.**__ As she jumped off opal and onto a lampost._

_Anna and Odette:_

_**For the first time in forever!**_

_Alli:_

_**I'll be dancing through the night!**__ Alli sung gracefull as ever!_

_Odette was now maneuvering her way through the crowd and winked at a cute peasent. Anna was now running through the hallways, then tripped, and knocked over servents as if it were dominos. Alli was now somewhat lost in the servents quarters._

_Anna:_

_**Don't know if I'm elated or gassy?**_

_Alli:_

_**But I'm somewhere in that zone!**__ Alli's eyebrow was raised looking at a map, tilting her head._

_Odette:_

_**For the first time in forever!**__ Odette sung slowly as she jumped off Opal and twirled._

_**I won't be alone...**__ As she rested her head on Opal and had a dazed look on her face._

_Anna:_

_**Tonight imagine me gown and all, fetchingly draped agianst the wall.**__ As Anna got tangled on the curtins. _

_Alli:_

_**A picture of sophisticated grace.**__ As Alli got it right and went through the room just for carnival mirrors she apsaw interesting reflections._

_Anna:_

_**I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger, tall and fair.**_

_Odette: _

_**I want to stuff chocolate in my face!**__ As Odette bought some chocolates and tried one, then another, then another._

_Alli:_

_**We'll laugh and talk all evening...**__ As Alli spotted Odette inhaling chocolates from a window._

_**It is totally bizzare...**_

_**Nothing like the life I've lead so far!**__ As she saw Odette inhale,yet another batch of chocolates, then she shut the windows and shuddered. 'For once I wish the windows were closed.' she thought. _

_Odette:_

_**For the first time in forever!**_

_**Anna:**_

_**There'll be magic- Anna started**_

_**Alli:**_

_**-There'll be fun! Alli finished.**_

_Odette:_

_**For the first time in forever!**_

_Alli:_

_**I'll be noticed be someone**__. Where as Alli got to the point where she passed Elsa's room._

_Alli:_

_**I know that it's totally crazy!**_

_Anna and Odette:_

_**To dream I'd find romance!**__ Odette then found her way back to the harbor and saw her brother riding Sitron, his horse(Yes I actually looked it up!) just cruising around the edge of the harbor. Odette eyebrows furrowed as she thought of today's conversation this morning._

_Alli:_

_**But for the first time in forever!**_

_**At least I got a chance!**__ As she looked at a family portrait._

Alli then got to the southern gates and waited staring at the gates with a smile that hasn't been shown since before the incident.

_Elsa: _

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see **_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be **_

_**Conceal, don't feel, put on a show **_

_**Make one wrong move and everyone will know **_

_Elsa (Alli, Anna, and Odette):_

_**But it's only for today (It's only for today) **_

_**This agony awaits (This agony awaits) **_

_**Tell the guards to open up the gates (The gates) **_

_Odette (Elsa): _

_**For the first time in forever (Don't let them in, don't let them see) **_

_**I'm getting what I'm dreaming of (Be the good girl you always have to be) **_

_**A chance to change my lonely world (Conceal) **_

_**A chance to find true love (Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know) **_

_Alli:_

_**I know it all ends tomorrow, **_

_**So it has to be today!**__ As Alli got fustrated, and then spotted a blur of red ride past her._

_'__**Cuz for the first time in forever!**_

_Odette:_

_**For the first time in forever. **__She saw Anna coming by, then looked back at her twin._

_Anna:_

_**Nothing's in my way!**__ As Anna marched by the harber Odette saw Sitron knock over Anna._

_Music stops._

_'Nice going, sideburns!' _Odette though as she rolled her eyes.

**Hope you Enjoyed**!

**Next Trivial Question**

**If you had 13 brothers, would you want either older, or younger?**


	4. Coranation Preporation PART 3

**Authors Note: YAY! Final part of the Coranation Preporation!**

**Iris: Disclaimer Time!**

**Odette: I'm Canadian!**

**Alli: You are? Wait doesn't that mean your Canadian too? (facing Hans)**

**Hans: Yes. Dearest twin, why would you say such a thing though?**

**Odette: Iris made me do it!**

**Iris: For a reason!**

**Silence**

**Anna: Crystalyzed Iriis does not own Frozen, or any of the characters, Alli belongs to Elsa the Snow Queen, all she owns is Odette.**

**Hans: Uh, no offense but why are you here?**

**Anna: I'm going to be in this chapter.**

**Iris: Isn't that ****_COOL_****?**

**Everyone laughs.**

**Elsa The Snow Queen(author): Oh Person(reviewer name),your ice puns always amuse me!**

**ENJOY!**

'Nice going, sideburns' Odette thought as she rolled her eyes

_Odette's Point of View_

Hm, Hans and Anna? They do have some similarities... they are both summer people, they are both royalty, the both like sandwhiches, they- are both... humans...

I quietly hopped off Opal and tied her to an old tree. Then I crouched down and hid behind a rose bush that somehow had no roses or thorns, but I would know those leaves anywhere.

It got to the point where I could see love at first sight writton upon Anna's face. How divine!

I would take a picture, if cameras had been invented yet, wait what's a camera? Is that some kind of chocolate? Oh wait that's Cameron my chocolate chef, THE CHOCOLATES HERE A SO EXQUESITE!

I smelt a hint of paint through the fragrence of fresh oak and sea salt from the harbor.

Alli, she had once sent me a picture of her through our letters ever since they closed the gates. She now put blue streaks in her hair that complimented her eyes perfectly.

_Alli's Point of View_

Odette! It has been at least 3 whole years since I've last seen her. I know that auburn hair anywhere!

I tied Snowball to an old oak tree as quietly as possible. Snowball was my horse of course! Papa taught me how to ride when I was 8 and have gotton much better at it, he would have been so proud of me. Snowball was a pristine white clidsdale that I got on my 9th birthday.I dropped the thought. Odette was here, Papa was- not.

I crept behind Odette to surprise her. Although, why was she hiding behind a poisin ivy bush?

"Od-YE-E-ET!" I managed to get out before she pulled my down. What's up with her?

"Shh!"

"I-" I said before she cut me off.

"Shh!"

"Od-"

"Shh!"

"What-"

"Shh!"

"Why-"

"Shh!"

"When-"

"You-"

"Sh-" She managed to say before I mimiked her a cut her off with a,

"SHH!" I was seriosly not comprehending what in love of chocolates she was saying.

"Is 'Shh!' all you can say?"

"Uh, Sasperilla?" I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Why are you hiding behind a poison ivy bush?" I say while avoiding the toxic plant.

"I was- wait- WHAT!"

Odette then shrieked just as it had startled Sitron and made him flip the boat. Then Odette jumped over to calm him.

I quikly stepped over to where Odette was just as Anna and that sideburns guy fell to my feet.

"Well, as much as it nice to be worshiped," Odette and I say in perfect synchronization while rolling my light blue and her dark blue and amber eyes in oppisite directions.

"Get up!" as I lent a to Anna and Odette did the same with sideburns. Though sideburns was infront of me and Anna was in front of Odette, so we crossed arms and lent them to the right person.

Whoa! Stop right there! Read the bold printed messages! Why isn't anyone answering my trivial questions! And disclaimers! This also counts as a cliffhanger! Okay, stay calm and read on! SORRY!

Big mistake. We ended up tangled together. Even the horse!

"Get your dierreair out of my beautifulness!" Odette said as she acidentally pulled the braid on Anna's updo.

"Get your hideousness out of my dierreair!" Sideburns said as he was trying not to get to closer to my face as it already is. I almost got lost in those deep green eyes.

Wow, awkward! Having some strangers 'dierreair' on your 'beautifulness'.

Soon, I ended up in the arms of Sideburns, Sideburns ended up Standing up on Sitron, Sitron ended up on top of Odette horizontally, and Anna ended up just sitting on Sitron.

And Anna was the lucky one!

_Odette's Point of View. _

This whole scene screamed AWKWARD everywhere. Isn't this just divine! I am being sarcastic. Who am I thinking to?

Soon everyone got off eachother:

Alli off Hans-Hans off Sitron-Sitron off me and Hans lent a hand DIRECTLY to Anna.

Note to Self: NEVER CROSS ARMS WHILE LENDING A HAND!

How dare my own twin call me hideous! That's like calling himself hideous! Off with thee head!

I then slapped Hans.

Oops! Well, that's the closest that I can do to Off with thee head!

"How dare you call me hideous! We're twins! That's like calling yourself hideous, OFF WITH THEE HEAD!"

Oops! Slip of the tounge!

"Odette!" Anna gasped.

Then she hugged my so tight, scratch that, suffacted me.

Room getting darker... Arteries discombobulating in particalic...

_Hans's Point of View_

The stinging on my face faded. Then I heared a gasp, next thing I knew, I saw Odette's face get more purple than her special tea party dress.

I swear I saw her muttering something. Then her head dropped.

"Whoa! Anna, how do I put this as a gentleman, You just suffacated my only twin."

Anna then loosened her grip on my twin.

"Huh?" Anna then saw Odettes face and dropped her on the dock.

"Ahh!" That girl in whom I was carrying with the blue streaks rushed over to her.

"Odette! Odette! ODETTE!" she kept on slapping my female version of my identical face.

What is wrong with that blue streaked girl? Who was she anyway!

"Let me try!" I say just as an excuse to slap my annoyance, I mean-, who am I kidding? MY ANNOYANCE OF COURSE!

I lightly slapped her, then Odette's head clashed into mine.

I clutched my head, having twin-stints only makes it hurt more.

Then we both flicked each others head getting the same idea.

"Hans/Odette, YOU HAVE A TWIN!"

**Hope you Enjoyed!**

**Trivial Question**

**Why won't you answer the other ones?**


	5. Canceling The Story?

Hey, as you know, after 10 days without at least 3 people looking at my story, this will be taken down...

Well...

Odette: TELL US ALREADY! Are you going to cancel me or not?

NO IT IS NOT!

Odette: THANK GOODNESS GRACIOUS!

I would like to thank each and every one of you! Even by STATE AND CONTINENT!

Odette will do the honors of the continent!

Odette: YAY! If you had been reading the disclaimers, then there are secret previews to the next 5 chapters. And DO THE TRIVIAL QUESTION!

Iris: Also read the continents thank you message, you'll find out why!

**REVIEWERS:**

**Elsa The Snow Queen:** Without you none of this would have EVER HAPPENED! Thank you always for having an awesome point of perservation, for what could happen in the world of Frozen. You are totally ICANTIC! And FREEZERIFIC!

_Odette: Without you I would just be well not here!_

_Hans: Iris, is there anyway that you allow me to trade stories?_

_Iris: NOPE!_

**Alli of Arendelle:** Thank you so much for starring in my story, you've always been a ginourmus impact in Odette's life. Without you, well, Odette will just have the same fate as Hans in the movie!

_Hans: What's wrong with my fate!_

_Odette: Dearest twin, YOU GOT KNOCKED OFF A SHIP BY A GIRL! (high fives Anna)_

_Hans: HEY! Hm, dearest twin, I guess you wouldn't want me to make Iris make you have a crush on Kristoff do you?_

_Odette: Well..._

**BooksBite3:** Thank you SO much for looking me up! I will totally make sure to look for you and always follow you! I mean, your stories are to-

_Odette: Fall of a cliff for!_

_Hans: Uh, Yeah... Odette?_

_Odette: Yes?_

_Hans: TAG YOUR IT!_

_Goes on for 10 minutes until they fall of a cliff, Small one they didn't get hurt, a lot! That's how much good they are_.

**Drama Sapphire: **Thanks for favoriting my story! I will totally make sure that I update regually!

**LHNT: **Thanks for favoring my story! i will totally make sure that I update regually!

**And last BUTT ha I put but instead of but!**

**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST!**

**Awesomness:** I think that you are my favorite! you checked on me all your own and actually search me up until the end! Your reviews are always somewhat like mine, ever have that moment where you read an awesome good story and review each one then turns out it hasn't been continued in years? Well, that happens to me ALL THE TIME! THANK YOU!

**Odette: Your name says it all- YOUR AWESOMNESS TIMES CAVIAR!**

**Continent**

**United States:** THANK YOU! USA USA!

_Odette: I wish I was there! BUT I'm stuck in Europe for the rest of my life! Though the food here is to fall off a cliff for!_

_Though I really want to try a coldcat!_

**Canada:** Thank you ay! ODETTE's CANADIAN!

_Odette: Oh that's why you made me do that!_

_Hans: We should vist our home sometime now that the dog is out of the sack!_

_Odette: Yay!_

**Islamic Republic of Iran:** عالیست! من به استفاده از ترجمه من! با تشکر از شما این یکی فرد برای نگاه کردن به داستان من! گمان می کنم شما به هر دو زبان صحبت می کنند، به خوبی انجام دهید؟ Yay! I get to use my translator! thank you this one person for looking at my story! I suppose you speak both languages, well do you?

**Guam:** Yay! Thank you so much for the 8 people looking at this! I'm glad that you can also speak english to understand this!

**Portugal: **Olá lá! Obrigado pelas novamente 8 pessoas a ver este! Estou traduzindo as duas línguas apenas no caso! Hello there! Thank you for the again 8 people looking at this! I'm translating both languages just in case!

**Croatia:** Pozdrav iz one iz sjeverne Amerike! Hvala vam što ste se gleda na to! Nastavite čitati! Greetings from those of the northern america! Thank you for looking at this! Keep reading!

**Indonesia:** Terima kasih banyak! Saya sangat thankfull bahwa saya menerjemahkan untuk orang-orang yang berbicara kedua bahasa! Thank you so much! I am so thankfull that i am translating for people that speak both languages!

**United Kingdom:** Salutations! Yay! Thanks for looking at my story! I hope you continue reading!

**Norway:** Thank you-

_Odette: HEY dearest older brothers! Hey Henry, and Harold, and Hades, and-_

_Hans: Hammond, and Hale, and H-_

_Odette and Hans: Okay, maybe not list them all..._

**Norway:**- for viewing, the makers of Frozen were inspired by you after all. Thanks Again!

**Chile:** Hey there! Thanks for looking at my story I am very much thankfull for that one person there!

**China: **耶！我得到用我的翻译！谢谢你看我的故事，这个人！我猜你会说两种语言，以及你呢？Yay! I get to use my translator! thank you this one person for looking at my story! I suppose you speak both languages, well do you?

**Russian Feudal: **Pozdrav iz onih u Europi! Hvala vam što ste se gleda na to! Blizanci su dio ruski previše! Nastavite čitati! Greetings from those of the Europe! Thank you for looking at this! The twins are part russian too! Keep reading!

**Italy: **Hey there Italia! Il cibo è incredibile. I gemelli volta alle manutenzioni lì e ora le isole meridionali ricevono spedizioni regolari da voi! GRAZIE! Hey the Italy! The food there is amazing. The twins once visted there and now the Southern Isles get regular shipments from you! THANKS!

**Australia:** Hey there! You know, Odette is Australian, that's where she gets her amber at the iris eyes from! THANK YOU TO THAT OME PERSON!

_Odette: That is true!_

_Hans: How come I don't have amber at the eyes?_

_Odette: Because you already have a hint of red hair!_

_Odette reaches to his bangs and brushes it away To reveal red hair._

_Hans: Okay, fine with me!_

**Netherlands: **Yay! Ik krijg mijn vertaler gebruiken! dank u deze persoon voor het kijken naar mijn verhaal! Ik veronderstel dat je spreekt beide talen, goed he? Yay! I get to use my translator! thank you this one person for looking at my story! I suppose you speak both languages, well do you?

**France:** Odette vous rend visite régulièrement pour les vacances. Elle dit Bonjour et elle vous visitez après le sacre! MERCI! Odette regularly visits you for vacation. She says Hello and that she'll visit you after the coronation! THANK YOU!

Odette: HEY THERE! This will be your cheat sheet for trivial questions at the end of ach chapter!

Iris: THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! I reward you with.. 3 NEW CHAPTERS! I will make them tomorrow! Make sure to review to confirm that you have read this already!

Odette: Farewell!

ALL OF TYPHE NEW CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED AT EXACTLY 5:00p.m. Wedsday at the normal time! I AM ALWAYS POSTING NEW CHAPTERS AT NIGHT FOR A GOOD WAKE UP CALL, SO BYE!

220 PEOPLE IN 4 DAYS!

5:00 SHARP!


	6. Pantomiming Before The Coronation

**Authors Note: THIS IS THE FIRST AND ONLY STORY THAT I WILL EVER POST IN THE DAYTIME!**

**Iris: DIS-**

**Odette: Hey, why does my name start with an O when everyone else in my family starts with an H?**

**Hans: Yeah, something like Hana or Haley for twin purposes and something Noregian and not French.**

**Iris: Well, since Odette is the only girl in the family, there would be a difference and I originally intended for Odette to have strawberry-blonde hair but Anna already has that so then I made it an auburn red for twin purposes and your mother's name is Oceanné so it only made sense since your father probably has a H in his name. Oceanné is also half french and austrailen.**

**Alli: Cool. (says nonchalantly)**

**Everyone then bursts out laughing.**

**Alli: What? Laughing for no reason weird!**

**Hans: Don't you mean, unCOOL?**

**Alli: And they say having a chocolate for breakfast is weird! (mumers under breath)**

**Hans: Anyway, Crystalyzed Iris does not own Frozen, all she owns is Odette and the plot line, Alli belongs rightfully to Elsa the Snow Queen the author.**

**ENJOY**

"Odette/Hans, YOU HAVE A TWIN?"

_Hans's Point Of View_

'Crazy' I thought as me and my twin both raise our auburn eyebrows. 'I hate crazy' (Love is an open door song lie right there!)

These two are crazy, and the blonde maiden. She seems less, hormone prone to insults.

I studied her carefully, the way she didn't go into a puddle of mush means that she seems to be tough to come by. She had her blonde hair with blue streaks in an up do and a dress that resemebled Annas. She looked fiesty and strikingly fierce and beautiful. Perhaps Anna knew her, they seemed quite well bonded.

Too bad that I have already marked my place with Anna. Anna seemed far more beautiful. She easily opened up for me. Her strawberry-blonde hair was very beautiful and somewhat reminded me of Odettes. She seemed very kind with quite the strong grip that almost sufacated Odette.

I have already have enough fiestiness in my time thank you very much!

I knew that Anna was the ovious choice since I just want my twin to be happy. Odette always wanted a sister. What a horrifying idea!

"Odette, how exactly so you know this crazy person? And the loviest Anna?" I say, as aanna grimanced at the crazy person part, then I clarified and then immidiantly smiled brightly.

"Well, they are my bestest sisters forever from Arendelle!" As Odette walked over to them and held out a best friend necklace. It was strange, it was one of four parts and was a crystal snowflake with little citron diamonds. It looked like the top left conrner though.

Then the blue streaked girl held out the same necklace, this time it was the top right corner and had little sapphire diamounds and looked like it connected with Odettes.

Anna held out hers last, this time it was the botttom left corner and had little blue topaz diamonds and was the bottom right corner connecting with the sapphire diamonds.

"What, I don't comprehend!" I tought out loud."Where for ought there forth piece!" (I DID NOT STEAL SHAKESPEARE! SHAKESPEARE STOLE THAT FROM ME!)

"Hey, where's Elsa?" my twin asked.

The two girls looked with eathother with pleading eyes. The blue streaked girl mouthed 'Shoe I ate for breakfast?'

She must be really bad at mouthing at words. With having many silent treatments enforced by our parents gave me the ability to translate. I am sure she said 'Should I tell ostrich?'

Anna clearly not understanding mouthed back, 'I had eels for crazy chocolates and glasses of speaking' And I translated it to say 'What in the hate of chocolates are you fishing rabbits about'

They are really bad at this.

I mentally transfered my thought to Odette with my twin-stints and she thought,'I want some gelato ice cream'

I raised my eyebrow at that and she just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. All of these girls are bad at transferring messages in secretive purposes.

"Well," Anna spoke up."Elsa has lost conntact with us, she's in her room right now and is..."

Read the trivial question or else!

"Frozen in gelato!" Odette yelled out. Looks like she's mixing up her thoughts. I scoffed at that and she just glared at me.

"Uh, no... She's just stressed out at the moment." The blonde girl clarified.

"Oh, uh, Opal?" Odette suggested.

Okay I am getting tiered being the fifth water well.

"Okay, some maiden clarify or else I will be reduced to be talking to Sitron!" I say while putting a gloved hand on the black streaked horse.

They all erupted into a fit of giggles.

"What?"

"Okay!" The blue streaked girl said. "First of all my name is Alli!"

"Okay, Allison go on!"

"It's Alli, A-L-L-I get that in your head you sideburns!" Allison said as she tried her best menacing glare. Enough fiestness! I already have to live with Odette!

"First, let's talk about I don't know, Odette having a TWIN!" Anna said as she had a sheepish look then turned it into a glare with her hands on her hips.

"Well..." Odette and I start in perfect synchronization.

_Odette's Point of View_

"Me and Hans are twins and I guess I never told you about it because I already told you I had 13 brothers, and I guess it just slipped my mind!" I say emphithysing on the 'slipped my mind part'

They started mouthing out words. Then I cut them off.

"Stop pantomiming your SOOOOOOOOOO bad at it!" then I cracked.

"First it was 'Shoe I ate for breakfast'"

"Then it was 'I had eels for crazy chocolates and glasses or speaking" Hans continued.

"And then Hans thought with our twin-stints'I want chocolate for dessert!" I say while raising my perfect auburn eyebrows at him.

"Then Odette thought with our twin-stints'I want some gelato ice cream!"

"YOU ARE BAD AT PANTOMIMING!" Hans and I yelled at eachother.

"Okay, I am going now!" Hans said as he got onto Striton.

"Okay, BYE!"

"See you later sis! Anna. Allison."

"Goodbye Hans of the Southern Isles!" Anna said dreamily.

Once he left I turned to Alli and Anna with a distressed look. I looked over at Alli's blue streaks.

"We have got a lot of catching up to do."

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Trivial Question**

**Where does Odette get her amber at the iris eyes from, and what does and why doesn't Hans have?**

**There will be something special in chapter 10!**


	7. Chocolate Rememberance

**Authors Note: I am very sorry for the delay! My idiotic brother smashed my hand ON THE DOOR! WHAT IN THE LOVE OF CHOCOLATES WAS THAT FOR! Yes I have a twin and Odette is based off me in case you would ever wonder!**

**Iris: Disclaimer Twins!**

**Hans and Odette: Did you just call us the diclaimer twins?**

**Iris: Yes.**

**Silence**

**Hans: I am going to eat some chocolates... Bye!**

**Odette: Okay. Well...**

**Iris: Do the disclaimer unless I will make you the Doof of Weastletowns daughter.**

**Odette: No thanks- BYE!**

**Iris: Okay, ALLI!**

**Alli: Yeah?**

**Iris: Do-**

**Alli: I know the drill! Crystalyzed Iris does not own Frozen, all she owns is Odette and the plotline, I belong to Elaa the Snow Queen the author.**

**ENJOY**

_"We have got a lot of catching up to do!"_

_Nobody's Point Of View_

Odette walked over to Opal who was tied up an went to a side satchel and pulled out something delicous.

"Okay first of all... I got you guys some chocolates from the Southern Isles!" as I held up 3 boxs of beautifly wrapped velvet auburn boxes with a gold crest in the middle.

Anna squealed and immediately ran over and took one. She was a chocolate lover.

"Sooooooo, about the gates." They then became silent.

They day rolled over quickly, soon the sun was setting and the coranation began. Odette, Alli and Alli giggled about todays events and Odette occasionally dropped her best sisters forever to talk to a cute chatted about the necklaces and the good old days.

The necklace connected together like this:

Odette and Alli were more closer so then they switched necklaces to remind eachother of eachother. And Elsa and Anna did the same. If Elsa had been there the snowflake would have been complete. The diamounds were their birthstones:

Odette September Sapphire

Alli November Citrone

Elsa December Blue-Topaz

Anna August Peridot

It connected in the middle with a Opal diamound becase October is the only month that their birthdays are apart.

They met in the winter solstice festival when Odette was visiting, all of her brothers were sick yet she was not. They were friends ever since.

Ages:

Odette: 17 (I Made Hans younger too because he was 23!)

Alli: 15

Elsa: 21

Anna: 18 (Birthday passed)

Hans: 17

Doof Of Weastletown: 66

"Remember when Elsa said that there were chocolates in the ballroom when we were playing hide and seek?"

"She was tricking us all along!"

"So uncool!"

_*Flashback*_

_Rain was pelting the window with such force and a certain red-head was at a sleepover at Arendelle. They were sitting around the fire on big pillows scattered everywhere and it was a few months before Elsa discovered her powers._

_"So uncool!" Odette said as she was laying upside down on a giant fluffy emerald pillow._

_"I know right!" Anna said as she burried her face on a giant fluffy royal purple pillow._

_"How about hide and seek?" Elsa said with a smile brighter than the fireplace. She was sitting on a golden snowflake pillow on the couch along with Odette._

_"Cool!" Suddenly Alli's head shot up with a angelic look on her face. She was laying down on the ground nearest to the fire on a giant blue and white streaked pillow._

_All of the pillows were a size larger than them._

_"I'll count!"_

_"Okay!" Odette said as she got up, then tripped on her own feet and fell face first on a snowflake pillow._

_"Haha!" Anna said as she got up and tripped and fell face first on a pillow._

_"Haha!" Odette said as she sat on a pillow."Who's to express mirth, pleasure, derision, or nervousness with an audible, vocal expulsion of air from the lungs that can range from a loud burst of sound to a series of quiet chuckles and is usually accompanied by characteristic facial and bodily movements now?"_

_Anna then hit her with a pillow._

_Alli joined in and hit Anna from behind just as Odette hit her then Anna hit Odette. They all collapsed onto eachother._

_When they heared Elsa giggle from behind, they dragged Elsa in unprepared. They were all hitting her and feathers were flying. _

_"Don't hit(spits out feather) you Snow Que-YEE!"_

_"I'm the better snow queen!" Alli called out._

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_War started_

_Soon Alli was on top of Elsa and with a giant snowflake pillow sandwiched in between._

_"Who's the snow queen now?" As Alli pressed her foot on her head._

_"..."_

_"Who's the Snow Queen!"_

_Elsa then got a idea and had a very smug look on her face._

_"If your on me you can't play hide and seek!"_

_"Really?" Alli said as she raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her silk nightgown."That's the best you can do?"_

_"There's chocolates in the ballroom!" Elsa said in a sing-song voice._

_Soon, every younger sibling were racing out of the room._

_"Start counting!" Odette called out._

_"Okay!" Elsa had a smirk on her face and started counting."1 2 3..."_

_Meanwhile, the younger siblings were already inhaling chocolates. Carmel ,strawberry, macedonia, cherry, almond, dark, crisp, buttermilk, white._

_Then Elsa grabbed Odette from behind as she was just about to eat a buttermilk chocolate. She dropped the chocolate then suddenly landed in Anna's mouth._

_"Found you!" Elsa said as she plopped a white chocolate covered strawberry in her mouth. "I win..."_

_Alli came over and took Odette from her Elsa's grasp._

_Anna just had an innocent look on their chocolate covered face. Odette glared at her for not backing her up._

_Odette then whispered an idea to Alli as she smirked._

_"I guess you win..." Alli trailed off glancing at Odette signaling her._

_"But I guess we win the chocolate!" Odette said as she grabbed trays of chocolates along with Alli._

_"NOOOOO!"_

_"Wait-no please not the cherr- straw- macadaina- Please!" Anna pleaded with them no match with their quick reflexes. _

_Alli and Odette grabbed everything, even the chocolate fountain! They ran all the way back to the fireplace in the library. They set the chocolates on a mahogany love seat._

_"Quick! Build a pillow fort!" Odette said._

_They built a pillow fort which was quite impressive. They used all of the golden snowflake pillows for the walls and blue snowflake pillows to accent it. They then took all of the chocolates inside using the love seat as a cart and Alli grabbed some extra pillows just in case. They then used a very uncomfortable hard pillow as the door._

_They set up the extra pillows for chairs and used the love seat as a table. Being very short, the love seat was the perfect size._

_"Open up!"_

_Odette smoothed out her silk white night gown as she flipped her braided hair of her shoulder._

_"Did you hear something dearest Allison of Arendelle?" Odette said posed as she set up plates and little teacups for them._

_"No, dearest Aphrodité or the Northern Islands." As she set some strawberries on her plate along with a chocolate drizzled croissant with a jam filling.(LINK ON PROFILE) _

_"Yes very we- wait, that would make me the princess of the Arctics!" Odhartnaitalie realized._

_"Haha!" Alli laughed as she consumed a piece of the croissant._

_Odette just rolled her eyes at that. She set down some strawberries along with a white chocolate croissant with chocolate filling. She then restarted the chocolate fountain and soon chocolate was flowing out. Allison put her croissant under the chocolate and ate it as if it were a little piece of heaven._

_"My chocolate!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

Soon it was already coronation time and as they entered the kingdom Odette asked.

"So, about the gates..."

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Trivial Question(s)**

**Do you prefer Odile, Odette or Opal?**

**Which is your favorite chocolate?**

**Have you ever eaten a chocolate croissant?**


	8. Blessings And Misconceptions

**Authors Note: This is the last chapter for the special 3 in 1 day special. I am never doing this ever again! Sorry again for the lateness. My brother, turned all the letters, CHINESE!**

**Iris: Disclaimer Twins!**

**Hans and Odette: What?**

**Iris: Disclaimer Twins do the disclaimer!**

**Hans: Crystalyzed Iris does not own Frozen-**

**Odette: All she owns is me and the plotline-**

**Alli: Elsa the Snow Queen owns me.**

**Iris: Hm, maybe disclaimer trip-**

**Hans, Odette and Alli: NO!**

**ENJOY**

"So, about the gates..."

_Odette's Point Of View_

I don't know if I should be asking this now. We've been bonding so much and I would never want to break it. Unless my love at first sight comes then maybe... NO!

Alli and Anna silenced immeadiantly. What is up with them?

Suddenly the trumpets blew as the 30 minute warning. I was riding on Opal and Anna and Alli were riding on Snowball. Anna led us to the stables were guests can rest them. Alli went up to her room to fix her hair. I 'accidentally' dunked water on her that faded her streaks. That's just what every Odhartnaitalie does in history if someone wasn't paying attention to them.

"Easy girl, easy." I said as Opal panicked and Anna brought some carrots for every stable by kingdoms. I saw Hans come by walking by the side of Striton saying,"Easy boy, easy."

Anna immediately turned into a puddle of mush. Literally, she stepped on something- EW oh ewwwwwww! I just- SO DISTASTFUL!

"Hey sis." Hans said as he walked Sitron to the stable next to mine.

"Hey," I replied back not paying that much attention. I was brushing out Opals fur that was covered with burs and leaves.

"Hello Anna." My twin said as he bowed at her.

"Hi Hans!" Anna said lovingly. My twin was quite the charmer.

"Hey loveducks," I say while leaning on Opal smirk and all. Hans rolled his eyes at that. Did I just mess up that saying, was it lovedoves?

"Uh, even if I've only been in the outside world for an hour, I defiantly know that isn't right!" Anna said confused. I widened my eyes at that then played it cool.

"Why-ever," I say rolling my eyes at them then crossing my arms."Hans you a such the-" I was about to say charmer but something weird came out instead. Did a trumpet sound just come out of my mouth? I immediantly covered my mouth.

"Relax, it's just the 15 minute warning." My twins soothing voice said.

"Oh, then we should go now!"

"Oh no!" Anna said getting out of the stables."I was suppose be on top of the staircase to be announced!"

"Then you better hurry, love!" Hans said british like, yes we are also british!

"Aww, Love!" Anna said dreamingly.

"Darling it is no time to dottle!" I said southern like, the natural soothing nature of my voice coming out, most southerners had it.

"Oh, right!" Anna raced off to the kingdom. I giggled at that and Hans chuckled. If Hans ever hurt her then...

"Oh and Hans?" I say as we were walking.

"Yeah?"

"If you ever hurt Anna, twin and all," I say while tugging at is collar bringing his innocent face close to my menacing one.

"It's not going to be hard explaining to mother and father, they won't even notice if I-" I say tugging him downer to meet at the same height, gee he is tall.

"I u-und-derstand!" Hans squeaks stuttering. I release his collar and he falls at my feet. As long as I'm doing my job, I just now need to rule a kingdom to get more power over people. I think while doing my signature Hans like evil smirk. Wait, never mind they cause wrinkles.

We started walking again, Hans trying to sooth his aching collarbone.

We walk over to the next to eachother at our assigned spot. The start announcing the guests first. Finally our time came.

"Prince Hans and Princess Odette, the twins of the Southern Isles!" the announcer... Announces. Me and the twins glare at the announcer makes him fidget nevously as we walk by. Seriously! Mother and Father put us as the TWINS!

Every-princes gaze was one me. No problem.

"Finally, the honorable hosests!" The announcer says."Princess Allison of Arendelle! The youngest of all!" Then a duke comes up and gives him a message.

"I mean Princess Alli of Arendelle! The youngest of all!" Alli scowled at that as she walked down with her newly streaked hair down the stairs.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle! The most beautiful! And the second in line of the throne!" Seriously? Do they only care about the titles?

"And Finally!" Yes! I haven't seen her in forever! " Princess Eleonora of Arendelle! Future Queen of the Arendelle!"

Everyone cheered as she walked threw the door. Most gasped at her beauty. I heard as Hans was about to gasp then I 'lightly' stepped on his foot.

The minister set the crown on Elsa's twist as everyone cheered and as she held her pedestal with pride. Ice started forming on her hands! I knew that it was no mistake! Elsa saw me and quickly ice started to show more. What to do? What to do?

I quickly left Hans's side unnoticed and stepped on the musicians foot that blew the horn to start. Then I ran over to Elsa's side once everyone has started mingling.

I handed Elsa her gloves silently and then started talking to her subltly as if I just walked up to her.

"Don't worry, I know." I say calmly as she set down her pedestal and stared at both gloves clutched in her hand.

"How?" Elsa's voice cracked. I think I was the only one that saw, hopefully.

I shifted my eyes the other way as I glanced at the window that pictured the open gates. The gates! That's why she-

"Hey Guys!" Anna and said walking up to us along with Alli. Bad timing! I need more time!

"Salutations." I say as my voice had a hint of discomfort.

"What ya doin'?" Alli says nonchalantly.

"Oh," Elsa said masking her anger for interrupting."Me and Odilé were just talking."

"Odette." I say sternly. She didn't remember my name!

"What?" Elsa says glancing up from her gloves still in her hand.

"It's not Odilé, it's Odette!" I say crossing my arms.

"Oh, so sorry, Odette!" Elsa says correctly,"It's so good to see you!"

Elsa gives me a quick hug then starts putting on her gloves on her shaking hands.

"So..." Allison says awkwardly. We just stand there, awkwardly.

I send Hans a message though our twin-stints to ask Anna to dance. Elsa was still on my mind so I instead messaged,"There's eels in pants."

My brother comes up to us and says hello.

"Salutations dearest sister, Allison, and the lovely Anna." Hans says as Alli glared at him and then bows down and kisses Anna's hand. I scoffed at that.

"Wait a minute, SISTER?" Elsa says as her blue eyes widened in surprise.

"You have a TWIN!" Elsa practically jumps to us.

"I told you I had 13 brothers!" I say as Hans and I face palmed.

"But never a TWIN!"

"If you have been at the harbor on a horse this morning this would have not have happened!" I say annoyed.

"Well, why, what!" Elsa stutters.

"Anna, would you give me the honor of dancing with me?" Hans respectfully suggests while extending a gloved hand.

"Why yes, Hans of the Northern Islands!" Anna says reaching out and gently places her hand on his.

"That would make me the princess of the Arctics!" I accuse placing my hands on my hips.

_Nobody's Point of View_

After that, Allison and Elsa were talking while Odilé(ODETTE!), Odette, goes to the drinks table to get herself some sparkling lemonaide, and to talk to some cute princes. Hans and Anna were finished with their date and came over to Odette for her blessing.

As Odette takes a sip of her refreshing drink she saw the summer couple walk over to her from over the rim of her cup.

"Guess what!("what?") nevermind, me and Hans, are-" Anna said holding Hans's arm

"Getting married!" Hans finished.

Odette almost did spit out her drink, then reswallowed it, then being lemonaide and all, choked.

"Wha- (cough) WHAT!" Odette says as Hans patted his twins back.

"We came to ask your blessing." Hans said smiling innocently.

"Yes!" As Odette hugged Hans and almost suffocated him.

"Woah, Odette, how do I gently, you are suffocating my fiancé!" Anna says as she let go of him.

"Remember to name your first kid after me!" Odette squealed.

"Don't worry Odd, I'll take good care of her." Hans said.

"You better!" Odette says as she gave a quick peck on his cheek. "Because, mother and father won't notice-"

As Odette tugged on his collar Anna pushed her away before she broke his collar bone.

"Come on, let's go ask Elsa next!" Anna says dragging Hans away.

"Bye Odette! Don't break my husbands neck!"

Then disaster struck. As Elsa denied their blessing, Odette grew more insecure about the gates. And creeped out when some old dude asked her to dance.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Trivial Question**

**What is your favorite princess based song?**

**Highly suggest the song Princess Charming by Megan and Liz.**

**Although, Let It Go is my favorite!**


	9. Never Meant To Go This Far

**Authors Note: I was so happy when I saw that all of you have answered my trivial question! I will announce something special in chapter 10!**

**Iris: Disclaimer trip-**

**Disclaimer Triplets: NO!**

**Iris: Geez(Gee whiz, just got that!), are you saying no to the disclaimer or no to the name?**

**Odette: Speaking of names, can you change my full name to Aphrodite, it makes way more sense that Odhartnaitalie!**

**Iris: Let's let the reviewers choose okay?**

**Odette: Okay!**

**Hans: Anyway, Crystalyzed Iris does not own Frozen-**

**Odette: All she owns is me and the plotline-**

**Alli: I belong to Elsa the Snow Queen, the author.**

**Iris: Good job, disclaimer triplets.**

**ENJOY**

_Then disaster struck. As Elsa denied their blessing, Odette grew more insecure about the gates. And creeped out when some old dude asked her to dance._

_Elsa's Point Of View_

It has been so nice talking to Allison again, I miss them so much, but I love them to much to be with. I never want anything to happen to them. Again.

How does Odette know? Was she- no, I don't remember her being with us when the incident happened. Though, I remember a message from Kai that Odette arrived after.

_*Flashback*_

_"Elsa, I know you didn't mean do this, but you have to let go." Elsa's mother said calmly as she held her daughters small pale hands by the fireplace. I looked at my mother through my misty eyes._

_"Mother, I'm scared. I don't want to hurt them, I should stay away from them and never leave my room or else I'll-" I said while my voice cracked. My heart was aching and a million thoughts ran through my head at once. My eyes produced a single tear that silently ran over my face._

_"Elsa, you can't hide from them forever!" Father said as he kneeled down and tilted my chin up to meet my parents faces._

_The door opened and there stood one of the servants, Kai I think._

_"My lord, Aphrodite of the Southern Isles is here." He said calmly as he bowed his head. My father sighed as he stood up._

_"Tell her that Anna and Allison have a cold, but Elsa is here, she'll have to keep her visit short then." Mother said as she held my hand tighter. Oh no, I don't want to hurt her too!_

_Kai bowes his head in respect as he left to get her. Odette, she is like a sister to me! I can't!_

_"Don't worry sweetie, conceal don't feel."_

_"Coneal don't feel, Conceal don't feel, Conceal don't feel!" I repeated out loud as my breathing became heavy._

_Odette came all bundled up. She was wearing a blue padded coat that made her look like a blue marshmallow with a chocolate on top. She was about Anna's size and age._

_"Elsie!" Odette said as she ran over and hugged me._

_"Hi Odette!" I say cheerfully masking my pain that grew inside._

_"I have a gift for you! It's really cold so I made the tailor make you these!" Relief washed over me as she held up light blue gloves with floral white designs and a cursive E._

_"They are specially tailored to beat the toughest of frostbite with a high something-ing-ny fabric!" She then shoved them in my hands and pulled out two other pairs this time, one had a teal blue with floral dark blue and the letter A, and the other one was magenta with a floral golden design also with an A._

_"Odette, th-they-ey-'re beautiful. Thank you!" I said as sincere as possible maybe with can withhold my powers!_

_"Welcome! Taylor the Tailor said they're not enough for an ice harvester but says they're very stylish!" Odette says gleefully as she showed me her auburn gloves with a golden O. Oh well, at least something temporally will do. _

_"Thank you again Odette!"_

_"No problem! So Anna and Alli are sick?" That pulled my gleefull smile into a frown._

_"Yes... Odette, Sorry but you'll have to leave soon..." I saw Odette's green and amber eyes get all misty at my seriousness._

_"So you don't catch a cold!"_

_"Okay! Just remember!" as she pulled out mine and hers snowflake necklace and connected them._

_*End of Flashback*_

_"Best sisters forever!"_ Alli concluded as she finished her story on how we met at the winter solstice.

Did Odette really know back then and did she give me those gloves because she knew?

"Oh right!" I say as if I were listening. "So let's talk about Hans and Anna!" I suggest.

"Can you beleive that Odette thinks that it's live at first sight?" Alli says as if she were on a gossip blog. Wait whats a blog? Oh right, it's on a computer. Wait, what's a computer?

"So creepy!" Alli and I say in perfect synchronization. We giggled as Anna and Hans walked up to us.

"Elsa, we would like your blessing-" Then Hans cut Anna off. What?

"Of our-" Hans continued. This doesn't feel right.

"Marriage!" MARRIAGE!

A fight started. I kept denying their blessing.

"You can't marry a man you just met!" I said as a comeback.

"But it's true love!" Anna said not backing down. Doesn't this girl ever listen?

"What do you know about love?" I say as I held back tears, I always loved having a sister, I couldn't enjoy it. I won't let go!

"More than you! all you do is shut people out!"

"Can we talk about this?" I don't want to fight!

"If we need to talk, you can say it in front of Hans!" Anna said as she supportively held Odette's twin hand.

"This is Odette's twin! If they are twins they must be alike! Odette was so sweet and caring before the gates closed!"

"That was back then!" I say angrily."You can't just think that just because they look the same does not mean they are the same!"

_Odette's Point Of View_

No! No! All Hans and I wanted was true love! It wasn't suppose to go this far! Insecurity took over.

'Somebody's going to be running away!' My self-conscious told me. Was it true? I have to trust myself!

I ran to the stables and went to the side-satchel. I kept a change of clothes there since Alli said that we could have a sleepover. I also grabbed some rope, food, and blankets and dumped all of my make-up and hair supplies in Sitron's satchel. Won't that be a nice surprise? I put on Opal's specially tailored armor coat for the bitter cold. I always kept the other satchel empty just in case.

I changed into a thermal top half dark auburn dress. There was silver lining to conceal the heat better and for protection. There was a silver thermal over coat/cape. It is such a good thing I wore boots and gloves!

I wiped off my make-up and undid my hair. I put it is a relaxed braid to keep out off my face.

A cool breeze swept over the stables and sent a shiver up my spine. I saw as Elsa frozen the fjord and ran across it as Alli followed. That fool! What does she think she's doing!

I quickly jumped on Opal and rode over to Hans and Anna.

"Sis! What do you think your doing!" Hans said worriedly as he aggressively pulled me off Opal.

"I have to follow them!" I say as I yanked my arm away. Can't Hans see that I HAVE to!

"No! It's TOO DANGEROUS!"

"I have to try!"

"I'll come with her!" Anna said as she got up from the ice.

"NO!" Hans and I say.

"Look, if I'm not back in 2 days, send a search party!" I say as I held Hans's shaking arm and looked into his eyes full of fear.

"NO!"

"Trust me!"

_Hans's Point Of View_

It has gone to far. I can't endanger my only friend in a lifetime! I only meant to rule a kingdom! Not to be the cause of Aphrodite's death!

"No! This isn't your fault! It's mine! I'll go after her!"

"You stay here with Anna! Trust me!"

"I-I-" I stutter. Keep it together!

"Trust. Me!" Odette says aggressively.

"It's too dangerous!"

"For me or for you?" My twin says looking into my eyes. Our twin-stints senses our emotions.

"Okay, if your not back in 2 days, then I'll send a search party. If I feel like your in trouble, I will go no matter what!"

"Thank you!" She says sincerely and gets on Opal.

"Aphrodite." Anna says as she pulls out her necklace.

"Best sisters forever?" Odette asks.

"Best sisters forever." Anna answers.

Odette lifts my chin up and kisses my cheek. And hugs me tightly. I was to betrayed by myself to hug back.

"By the way, I put my make-up in your satchel!" Odette whispers.

"Love you, sis."

"Love you, Johannes." My eyes widened.

No one has ever called me that, even in my family. It was always Hans for short since they thought because I was the youngest, I should have a shorter name. The same with Aphrodite.

Odette rode off across the lake full speed. Tears weld up in my eyes as I clenched my fists. This won't be unmeaningful, I will pursue our dream of ruling a kingdom, for her.

"Are you just going to let her go?" The annoyance asks.

"No, I will prepare the guards one day earlier."

"But-"

_"NO, this has never meant to go this far."_

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Trivial Question**

**Did you cry a little or think of crying?**

**Do you think Hans is good or bad looking torwds his twin relashinship with Odette?**

**Do you think Odette's full name should be Aphrodite or Odhartnaitalie? (P.S. The Natalie part would be my modern name for her, or Odilé) **

**Answers to Previous Questions**

**Q: Where does Odette get her amber at the iris eyes from, and what does and why doesn't Hans have?**

**A: Odette gets it from her mothers side that was part Austrailen and French, Hans does not have it but does have a hint of red hair under his bangs. SEE CHAPTER 5**

**Q: 1)Do you prefer Odile, Odette or Opal?**

**2)Which is your favorite chocolate?**

**3)Have you ever eaten a chocolate croissant?**

**A: 1)I prefer Odette, Opal was mostly the month that I planned Odette to be born, but I instead made Opal have sentimental value to the friendship rating of their birthdays and necklaces. **

**2)I like white chocolate and peppermint bark!**

**3)Yeah! Why do you think I know about it! Just imagining hot white chocolate drizzled on top of a crisp, and fresh croissant and one bite, one piece of chocolate heaven! Chocolate oozing out and a swirled marble of white and dark dancing across your tastbuds!**

**Q: What is your favorite princess based song?**

**A: Let it Go and Princess Charming by Megan and Liz.(SPOILER: Odette will sing that(mouths get covered) mhmhm!)**


	10. Special Surprise for You Guys!

Special Surprise!

Hey there!

Thank you so much for looking at my story! Sorry I am not thanking you for each country but I will give you a special gift instead! I know that most people don't have an account but, yo can also be a guest! Did I just type quest? Wait what? It was supposed to say guest! THANK YOU Samantha Peace HeartStar for clearing that up! Anyway, you don't have to have an account to post a review! All you have to do is put a made up name and then just type and send! On most devices it won't work but PLEASE try!

You can pick one of these choices!

A Frozen Gameshow

A Disney High

A Musical

Modern Day Life Reprise

Or

A Truth or Dare Game

You could also suggest some other people to look at my story. So far the only up-to-date reviews are from Elsa the Snow Queen and Awesomeness. Maybe suggest some of some other users to look at my story so I can actually have this as a daily hobby and do updates everyday with some nice people with nice reviews!

Pick up to 3 choices, and you can pick the same one twice. I may do 2 of these choices at once, again I have no social life. Well, I am in that younger stage and isn't into the going to mall all by herself stage.

Thank you!

-Crystalyzed Iris

Odette: Hey! I want to speak too!

Iris: Fine, Fine!

Odette: Anyway, my full name is Aphrodite!

Hans: And my full name is Johannes!

Odette: No one cares!

Hans: I like chocolates!

Anna: And they are crazy!

Elsa: Yes. I declare that they are crazy in the name of royalty!

Alli: Can queens even do that?

Elsa: I declare that they can!

Anna: Your crazy!

Elsa: No, I'm Elsa!

Iris: Okay you all lost your privileges to be here! GET OUT CHOCOLATE LOVERS! Except for you Aphrodite.

Odette: Thank goodness gracious!

I will let Aphrodite type now!

_Thanks Iris! Anyway my name is Aphrodite! Glad that's out of the way! I would also like to update that my eyes are now green since, in the self-portrait that I made, I didn't quite look like Hans. I am also changing Chapter 2 about my dress to match Hans. And also that the new self-portrait for the cover-page will be what I wore normally in everyday life. Do that's it. Admire my beauty! Farewell Peasants!_

Okay, that was Odette guys!

I will let Odette update herself along with the next chapter!

Thank you!

641 Visiters!


	11. The Uncool Beginning of the Ending

**Authors Note: What should I type? Hm... I don't know. This chapter was updated. Hamilton is now going to be Aphrodité's new crush.**

**Iris: Disclaimer Sisters!**

**Hans: Are you talking to me?**

**Iris:(Holds down laughter) No...**

**Odette: Then who?**

**Iris: Wow twins are alike! Elsa! Anna! Alli!**

**Sisters: What?**

**Iris: Your my new disclaimer triplets!**

**Alli: NO!**

**Elsa: I never agreed to this!**

**Anna: Me either!**

**Iris: Oh well, I can always change Chapter 9 and make you guys WANT to dance with the Doof Of Weastletown...**

**Elsa: Crystalyzed Iris does not own Frozen-**

**Anna: All she owns is Odette and the plotline-**

**Alli: I belong to Elsa the Snow Queen (Elsa looks at her wierdly), THE AUTHOR!**

**Iris: Okay, on with the show, or draft, or story, WHAT IS IT?!**

**ENJOY!**

"No, this never meant to go this far."

_Odette's Point of View_

The weather dropped down the closer I got. Why Elsa why? Are you the prophecy? No, Elsa can't be! Most prophecies were like a jealous younger sibling or something like that. Why was Elsa chosen then? **(Her amber irises became a light blue and flashed amber once in a while)**

Ice whipped my face furiously as if trying to hold me back. Snow started covering my trail so I will just have to find another way back. I spotted two blurs going op the mountain.

It's too steep to go with Opal. There has got to be a solution! All I could think about was leaving my twin behind. Why did he just let me go? A million and one thoughts ran through my head.

I felt my heart aching at the frostbite and our sisterly bond that broke. Hans. Anna. Elsa. Allison. I started to tear up and let myself cry the wind just frosted it straight on my face.

Then something hit me. Really, it hit me in the face! Elsa's cape! I then looked around for any entrance around it but everything blurred my eyes.

I saw a winding ledge around the mountain that could allow Opal to climb, barley. Ice was all around it so one slip and- no. My family always finds a solution!

_*Flashback*_

_I was only 10 when my brothers had gotten into pranking. What a common thing to do! It just started out as some family fun then having 13 brothers..._

_War Started_

_They were only 4- I heard a screech and a dogs barking._

_They were only 3 left. Hamilton, Hans and I. Hans and I stayed intelligent and watched as all brothers turned on each other. We shared a delightful snack of corned that has been popped with freshly churned butter. _

_Hammond was the 12th brother, at least 2 years older than us. He was an amazing brother, he was always looking out for us and always remained good._

_Now, it was our turn. Me and Hans teamed up being twins and I was on my way to the dining room with Hans to discuss the plans._

_"Salutations Aphrodite!" Johannes said walking next to me. They hadn't shortened my name yet and I didn't think much of it._

_"Salutations Johannes!" We made salutations sound casual._

_"Have you heard? We got new flooring in the dining room since Hammond broke it with a moose!" We snickered at that. And then got a dazed look since we were traumatized, then shook our heads to get that image out of our minds._

_Wait, Johannes only uses left-right while I do right-left. Now he's doing right-left. His footing tells the truth! Hm, most fortune-tellers read with hands not feet._

_They mustard teamed up! Wait, what tis' mustard? They must have, got it! Oh, they must have teamed up._

_We got to the dining hall and looked at the sparkly, ice like floor. What a coincidence... Hamilton is here._

_"Hey J.A.!" Hammonds said gleefully._

_"Who is Jay?" Me and Johannes say._

_"Oh you know, J for Johannes, and A for Aphrodite!" Hammonds said leaning back on his chair._

_"Hey Hams,(spills salt and then dissolves ice from my view) oops, sorry!" I say and spill on purpose._

_"I'll get it!" Johannes says slipping immediately on the ice. I turn to face Hammond with a smirk. He had a distressed look on his face._

_"Never, ever, mess with a female twin!" I leave with a flip of my braid that smacked him in the face. Some fresh farmed caviar on lightly buttered toast would be pleasant right about now._

_*End of Flashback*_

I kept a some salt for supplies in my satchel. I grabbed the container of salt with my shaking hands and dabbed it on the ice while I guided Opal slowly across the ledge.

It worked! Then I saw some ice range from Elsa with Alli by her side. Was she singing? Crazy-Coo-Coo-Parrot!

The ice started forming into a castle and became larger and larger as the sun started rising from the Eastern sky. I rode Opal into the castle, wiping our feet, oh and hooves first. Manners first!

We rode through the isolated walls, a million emotions kept flashing in my mind. Most were betrayed somehow coming from Hans with our twin-stints. What was he thinking about? Another was releived.

And I was too releived to breath.

**I'm never going back!** Elsa sung throwing her crown away. What a waste of fine jewelry! Alli- threw her necklace! WHAT! Th-the-that was special. I dragged myself over to the forgotten charm throgh my misty eyes.

**The past in the past!** Elsa started spreading all around and I jumped back and stayed behind. Was she really goining to forget me? Forget our bond? A shard of sprinkled across my face. **(Her amber irises flashed blue for a moment)**

"Elsa." I breathed out. I gripped me nails into the cold isolated castle walls. All this time.

**Let it go, Let it go!** Alli sang now. She let her hair down after Elsa and hers turned into soft waves.

**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**! Elsa sang as her dress turned into crystalline along with Allis. She had a burden she carried out for so long. My eyes got misty as I gripped Alli and mine necklaces.

**Let it go, Let it go!**

**That perfect girl is gone...** I mumble, she, she was faking being the perfect girl all along! She's not the prophecy! She's just misunderstood!

**Here I stand in the light of day! **

**Let the storm rage one!** I sang softly as tears started forming. She never meant to close the gates! I can still have a sister! They were on the balcony now.

**The cold never bothered me anyway!** Allison finished. They giggled.

"Well I don't know about you, but I am tired!" Allison said as she yawned.

"Go on up, I'll just practice a bit." Elsa demonstrated her powers as Alli started going up the spiral staircase. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and built up my courage. **(Her eyes kept flashing blue until the body color (green) became a brilliant dark blue while her irises remained amber.)**

Elsa went on for a bit until I spoke up.

"Elsa!"

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Trivial Question**

**How old is Aphrodite?**


	12. Life's Too Short, To Be Listening To You

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay! I was busy with another story. Check out my new friend and loyal reviewer, 00Awesomness.**

**Iris: Disclaimer Time!**

**Odette: Hey Hans, how much older are you than myself?**

**Hans: I am exactly 1 hour and 11 minutes older than you.**

**Odette: YOUR OLDDDD!**

**Hans: APHRODITÉ OF THE SOUTHERN ISLES! YOU ARE SO COLD!**

**Odette: ****_Let it go, Let it go_****- Crystalyzed Iris does not own Frozen or the song Life's Too Short-**

**Hans: IN THE NEXT DISCLAIMER I WILL- All she owns is Odette and the plotline-**

**Alli: I belong to Elsa the Snow Queen, even if I was just mentioned! (glares at Iris)**

**Iris: On with the story!**

**Odette and Hans: OR OFF WITH THEE HEAD!**

**ENJOY!**

"Elsa!"

_Nobody Point of View_

That sudden outburst had frightened Elsa and she had accidentally sent a wave of ice that froze Odette's feet to the floor. Her eyes somehow flashed back green and stayed that way.

"Aphrodité! What do you think your doing?!" Elsa shrieked as she waved her hands and unfroze her feet.

"Taking a spa day!" Odette said sarcastically as she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Why are _you_ here?" Elsa grimanced darkly rembering what had just happened a few moments ago.

"I shall clarify the things that have _just_ happened!" She empithysed on the castle.

"There is nothing to clarify!"

"Yes. There. IS!" Odette then held out her and Alli's snowflake necklace connected.

"I-I- No- **I Am Never Going Back! The Past is in the past**!" Elsa stuttered as her voice cracked and jagged ice started to form on the walls. Odette scurried off the walls and went to Elsa.

"Elsa!" Aphrodité's words sincere and full of hope, "I know your not the prophecy!"

That got Elsa by surprise. All this time. Not even her father, or her own mother- thought that she was not the prophecy. Tears weld up in her eyes. Finally, someone who understands. Words were not needed.

_Music starts for Life's Too Short I ADDED LYRICS!_

_Aphrodité:_

**_I came all this way today to give us a fresh start_**

_**But now that you're like wow it's all like warm in my heart!**_She sang as the ends of her hair started to turn platinum blonde from behind though it was not visible from upfront_. _

_Elsa:_

_**I'm so glad you like it sis 'cause this is the real me,**_

_**You have no idea how great it feels to be free! **Elsa sang with emotion as she pulled out her snowflake necklace with peridot diamonds._

_Aphrodité:_

**We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right-**

_Elsa:_

**_-And forget who's wrong_**

_Both: _

**_Okay!_**

_Elsa: _

_**Why don't you stay, there's room for family in my court!**__ She then connected the necklaces as they hugged with tears in both of their eyes._

_Both: _

**_Cause life's too short_**

_Aphrodité: _

_**To always feel shut out and unloved by the family I long to know!**__ Odette said as she ran her gloved hands through her bangs to reveal a hint of red hair when lifted up._

_Both: _

**_Life's too short_**

_Elsa: _

_**To never let you celebrate me, the true queen of the ice and snow!**__ Elsa created some crystal and then turned Odette's cape into ice along with her the bottom half of her dress, her dress was now purple, light blue and with the same silver lining. Her eyes turned royal blue and the platinum blonde hair spread more. _

_Aphrodité: _

**_Wohohooo!_**

_Both: _

_**I never understood, but now I do**_

**_Life's too short to miss out on family like you_**

_Aphrodité: _

_**So you'll come back, then?**__ She asked remembering the real reason she's here._

_Elsa: _

**_Back?_**

_Aphrodité: _

**_To thaw the fjord, it's frozen over, no one can get in or out?_**

_Elsa: _

**_Oh._**

_Aphrodité: _

_**Sooo...**__ She trailed off._

_Elsa: _

**_I don't believe you!_**

_Aphrodité: _

_**What?! I just assumed that you would have to...** Odette was confused. All she wanted to reunite her family. _

_Elsa: _

_**That I'll shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends?!** It started to snow rapidly and Elsa knew that._

_Aphrodité: _

_**It does! It's just like it was, except for we'll be best sisters forever!** The winds had somehow calmed down at Aphrodité's side. _

_Elsa: _

**_So that's in your plan to force me back in a cage!_**

_Odette: _

**_Whoa, whoa! Don't get upset let's get back on the same page!_**

_Elsa: _

**_Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place_**

**_And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay!_**

**_Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report!_**

_**Bye-bye!** She ran up the spiral staircase not looking back with her misty eyes._

_Odette: _

**_Wait! _**

**_Don't go!_**

**_I finally understand!_**

_**I don't want to go back to my brothers that are somewhat dorks!** Her breath was cracked and the winds calmed down at her side but not Elsa's._

_Elsa: _

**_Cause life's too short_**

_Aphrodité: _

**_There it is! The door you'd love to slam in my face!_**

**_You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place_**

**_Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who is_**

**_Not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy's you!_**

_**I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!** Aphrodité screeched as she fought back the tears. The winds were blowing rapidly, and the walls cracked and broke piece by piece. Her white hair was now up to the crook of her neck._

_Elsa: _

**_You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care_**

**_You're a fool who wants to marry a stranger!_**

**_What your doing Is so not cool! Major!_**

**_I will take the chance, make the change,_**

**_Be dramatic, depressed or with flare!_**

_Odette: _

**_That is so unfair! _**

**_You think that is okay?_**

**_You think that you can stay?_**

**_You think that I am selfish?_**

_**You know that I just want FRIENDSHIP!** She pouted at Elsa's insults._

_Both: _

**_I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking sisterly support!_**

**_HAH! Life's too short!_**

_Aphrodité: _

**_To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me!_**

**_You never let me in!_**

**_You never let me see!_**

**_Be who you want to be!_**

**_All I want to know is why?_**

**_Why can't you just unfreeze the bay?_**

_Elsa: _

_**La la lalala laala!** Elsa childishly covered her ears and tightly shut her eyes._

_Both: _

**_Life's too short!_**

_Elsa: _

**_To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see!_**

**_Someone selfish, demeaning, who she wants to be!_**

**_Someone who can always be free!_**

_Aphrodité: _

**_You don't know_**

**_What you are, is what you see!_**

_Elsa: _

**_You have no idea_**

**_All you want is to rule!_**

_Both: _

**_What I've been through_**

**_Because of you_**

**_Life's too short to waste another minute_**

**_Life's too short to even have you in it_**

**_Life's too short_**

_Aphrodité: _

**_I've been so wrong about you!_**

_Elsa: _

**_You?! You've been so wrong about everything!_**

_Odette: _

**_Maybe you are the prophecy!_**

**_I feel so betrayed!_**

**_All you want is your way!_**

_Elsa: _

_**I am NOT the prophecy!** She sent a blast of ice that hit Odette in her heart as her eyes turned royal blue and her dress changed back to normal._

_Music ends (Again, I added lyrics.)_

"Maybe I shouldn't have even come!"

"Maybe you should've!"

"I am OUT OF HERE!" With a turn of the heel she left on Opal. Her now platinum blonde hair followed.

"ODETTE!" Elsa saw the hair and raced after her.

**"To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see!"** Odette grimanced as she whipped the harness for Opal to go.**"Someone selfish, demeaning, who she wants to be!"**

"Odette, your hair!" Elsa said jumping infront of her.

"What my hair? Is bad? ("No!") well look at what you have done! You-" Odette stopped mid-sentence when she saw her hair.

"We can fix this! We just have to-to um, every-"

"NO!" Odette ripped off her necklace and threw it to the ground.

"No..." Odette repeated again.

"Aphrodité?"

"I have to go!("No!") I know I know." Odette sighed and looked at the broken necklace on the ground.

"We can-"

Footsteps were heard from the staircase.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I am very sorry for the delay!**

**Trivial Question**

**When is Odette's month of birth?**

**Answer to the Previous Trivial Question:**

**Q: How old is Aphrodité?**

**A: 17**


	13. Everyone and Everthing is Becoming Cold

**Author's Note: Hey! My Best Friend Rose is write-type, typing this chapter! Thank you to my new reviewer Unicorns!**

**Iris: DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Rose: Hey! I'm her best friend typing this chapter because she is temperially disabled because of an accident.**

**Iris: Okay, I am very light headed so... Rose?**

**Rose: Crystalyzed Iris does not own Frozen, all she owns is Odette and the plotline, Alli belongs to Elsa the Snow Queen, the author.**

**Iris: I want yougurt now!**

**Rose: SAVE ME!**

**ENJOY!**_  
_

_Footsteps were heard upstairs._

_?'s Point of View_

This kingdom is so big! I got lost like... I don't know! Why would I count how many times I got lost? That's crazy! Well, considering that this is a giant ice kingdom and I am in it, nothings crazy!

I hopped down the spiral staircase taking everything in. This was my life now for now on. Wait, what life? All this time I've been nothing but a simple- a simple nothing. I haven't made a difference in the world. Being me, I shook it off.

Elsa really did do a good job. Everything was so glorious and shiny! The way the light reflected off the ice was icetacular! HAH! I kid myself!

I could hear voiced downstairs. What was the queen of ice doing? Who's that over voice? It seems familiar- not really. After all this! I have no idea whose voice was that. I haven't been talking to anyone else for a while now.

Once I was on the ice flooring, I found Elsa and some brunette/blonde lady eyes on me. Wow! These styles these days! I didn't recognize that girl at all.

She looked all natural. Those flowers in her hair are very pretty.

Somehow I managed to get to them in silence. No hey? No hey this is a name?

"Uh, hey Elsa." I greeted awkwardly,"Who's this?"

The brunette stared at me as if I were some kind of joke. What? Who is she anyway? Last time I checked, there was not a helicopter to the mountain service. Although, I haven't been outside that long. Wait, what's a helicopter?

"What? Ice got you-" I started to say jokley before the brunette kicked my head off.

"AAAIIIIIEEE!" The brunette girl screamed as my head flew across the floor and crashed on the wall.

"Odette! Relax! It's just Olaf! My snow-" My queen started to say before the brunette cut her off with a shriek then jumped on a horse and rode straight out the castle.

"What I'd do?" I say confusingly as my body was trying to search for me.

Nobody's Point of View

Odette rode though the castle at lightning speed. She was traumatized by a lopsided snowman named Olaf.

"ODETTE!" Elsa called out. Elsa had slipped trying to chase her former friend.

"What I'd do?" The snowman asked as his body made his way towards his lost head. CREEPY!

_Allison's Point Of View_

I heard a screech that startled me out of the somehow warm bed.

Elsa was the only thing on my mind. I raced down the halls to the stairs. What if the guards got her already? No! This won't happen.

I simply slid down the ice staircase. It was so fun! I should do this more often!

Unfortunately, when I got down I slid across the ice floor. I regained my own balance and skated as if I knew that was supposed to happen. I twirled and twisted across the floor. Those 2 lessons of ballet were useless! I did a triple axel then a swan pose and gracefully... crashed into Elsa.

"Watch outOWWWWW!" I crashed into Elsa and screamed as my life flashed before my eyes.

"AHHHHHH("Alli")HHHHHHH!" This was it.

"AHHHHHH("Alli")HHHHHHH!" I was finished.

"AHHHHHH("Alli")HHHHHHH!" This was the end.

"ALLI!" I snapped out of my screaming cycle as I realized that I was on top of Elsa.

_Hans's Point Of View_

Anna left. Everything was going as planned. For my sister. For my equal. For my sister.

A single tear slipped out of my eye as I lowered my head as I walked. My hands were clenched from the moment she left.

Why did I let her leave? What kind of brother am I?

"Sir, what shall we do about the witch?" The Doof of Weastltown asked me without hesitation.

"Prepare the guards." I told the old man that was tailing behind me. I walked faster in order to be alone. Apparently, he didn't understand the concept of I WANT TO BE ALONE!

"Yes your majesty." The creepy mustached guard saluted.

I made my way towards the meeting compact to discuss the 'witch'. I remember the last words of my twin.

'By the way, I put my make-up in your satchel!' Odette had whispered to me. Wait- that's not it! I chuckled to myself as I turned left.

'Love you Johannes.'

I love you too sis, I will rule for you! I remember the time she smacked me with a ruler. My twin-stints twitched.

Aphrodité and I, have to dominate for eachother. She gave me a message to fake it. What was she doing?

'_Trust me!'_

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Trivial Question**

**What are 3 things listed on Odette's profile notes? (ON MY PROFILE)**

**Previous Trivial Question Answers**

**Q:What month was Odette born?**

**A:September**


	14. Who left the window open?

**Authors Note: I AM BACK AND READY TO READ- WRITE!**

**Iris: DIS-**

**Twins: WE KNOW!**

**Terra: Salutations Guys!**

**Iris: This is Tammy from my friend, 00Awesomness's story Forgotten One!**

**Terra: It's Terra!**

**Iris: Tia, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Terra: GRRRRRR!**

**Odette: You seem familiar, do I know you?**

**Terra: Nooooooo, why?**

**Hans: Okay... Anyway this is awkward... So disclaimer time?**

**Iris: Uhhhhhh, yeah!**

**Hans: Crystalyzed Iris does not own Frozen-**

**Odette: All she owns is me and the plotline-**

**Terra: The origanal song belongs to Crystalyzed Iris.**

**ENJOY!**

_'Trust me!'_

_Nobody's Point Of View_

Odette raced into the bitter cold as the whipping winds and isolated snow coldly welcomed her. Her platinum blonde hair in her braid started to turn a crystal blue at her split ends **(HEY!)**

She had to go back to- to where? She just went with the wind at let it push her away. Away from Elsa, away from someone she had a special bond with. The only thing on her mind was something not even she could believe.

'I can't believe that there was a talking reject of a snowman!' She shook her head furiously trying to get that wonder of nature out of her short-tempered head.** (HEY!)**

Ice cascaded down her hair as Opal leaped though the snow.

_Aphrodité's Point Of View_

What is wrong with me?

What is wrong with you?

Why did I let her go?

Why did Hans let you go?

Why is there a creepy echo in my head?

Why is there a creepy echo in your head?

Who are you?

Who are you?

Who am I? What did I do wrong to deserve this?

I am the Princess of the Southern Isles! I am the proud owner of 3 ships! I am 13th in line for the throne! I am... I am nothing.

Hans. I lied about being the youngest to spare your feelings. Elsa. I tried to make you come back because of my brother. Anna. I let you become helpless and left you on the cold ice with my brother. Alli. I tried to save you and instead I- played matchmaker and tried to set you up with my brother.

All of it led to Hans. Hans. What have I done to help you? Tell you a lie? Think that you are the 13th, an unlucky number and what would that do...

**Music starts for The Disney High Theme Song (Testing the Limits) original song written be Crystalyzed Iris. YES THERE WILL BE A DISNEY HIGH!**

Odette:

_**What have I done?**_

_**Why am the one?**_

_**I'm the queen of being selfish, demeaning**_

_**I am never thinking of others**_

_**Who will I be?**_

Hans (Odette):

_**I want to be someone else (To be me)**_

_**But we all know that's a dream (To be free)**_

_**I shall never become who I want to be (Be me)**_

_**I can never be free! (Be free)**_

_**They will know, the secret inside of me**_

_**Well, now they know, might as well let it show!**_

Odette (Hans):

_**To live my dream, to see what I can do (My dream)**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore**_

_**To test the limits and break though (Do the difference)**_

_**Turn away and slam the door**_

_**I don't care**_

_**What they will say**_

_**I will never become that person again! (Be cruel)**_

_**The cold inside won't get its way (To rule)**_

Hans (Odette):

_**It's funny how some distance**_

_**Makes everything seem small**_

_**The difference, I'll do it!**_

_**I will test the limits, now**_

_**I will live my dream! (To be free)**_

_**I can, and I will (To be me)**_

_**I Will Do The Difference**_

_**No right, no wrong, no rules for me (To see what I can do!)**_

_**I'm free (To be free)**_

Odette (Hans):

_**Trust me!**_

_**I can become the person that I want- (I want to)**_

_**I want to be! (I will be)**_

_**Who cares if they know!**_

_**I will let myself show!**_

Hans (Odette):

_**Here I stand**_

_**And here I'll stay**_

_**Test the Limits (Someone else)**_

_**Become me, to be me.**_

_**Testing the limits to break through (the difference)**_

_**I will do the difference! (the limits)**_

_**I will test the limits... (break though)**_

**NOW!**

Odette (Hans):

_**Test the limits, now (My dream)**_

_**And I'll do the difference (To be me)**_

_**I shall never go back! (To rule)**_

_**That perfect girl is gone (Be cruel)**_

Hans:

_**So afraid to tell the worlds**_

_**What I've got to say**_

_**But I have this dream (Right inside of me)**_

_**I will be someone!**_

_**I will become the one to break the barriars!**_

_**Now I am done**_

_**No regrets or cares**_

_**I will become the person I WANT to be!**_

Hans and Odette**:**

_**Here I stand**_

_**In the light of day**_

_**I will live my dream**_

_**I will test the limits...**_

_**And break through...**_

**NOW!**

_Nobody's Point Of View_

'Sis, are you sure about this?' Hans regretfully messaged though his head as he looked out the window at the frozen fjord.

'YES!' Odette hissed though her head as she made her way though the isolated cold which only got colder as Odette did inside.

Opal halted almost knocking Odette of her horse. Being a skilled rider, she gripped the harness and leaned in. She was too busy to notice that it was the frozen lake.

"Easy girl!" Odette petted her horse as she whipped her harness to go. Opal was denying access and stepped back.

'So, this is our plan to rule?'

'No, this is your plan.' Odette realized that she can't make it out. The blonde hair was almost to her roots.

'What do you mean?' Hans was now sitting in the meeting compact with a quill pen in his hand. He was about to sign the approval of the death of the Snow Queen.

'Johannes, you have to rule for me. I am-ah-AHHHHHHH!' Odette's ear piercing scream echoed through the mountains as the ice below her broke though.

Aphrodité of the Southern Isles, was no more.

**Prank! Like I'd ever kill myself! LOL! Okay, okay! Keep calm and read on!**

Her entire life flashed though her creepy eyes!

**Odette: WHO IS NARRATING!**

**Narrator: No one knows! NO ONE will ever know!**

**Odette: WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO INSULT ME?!**

**Narrator: BECAUSE! It is in my script!**

**Odette: IT IS? IRIS!**

**Iris: Hey there! How you-**

**Odette: (tackles Iris) YOU DID THIS!**

**Iris: GAHHHHHHHH!**

On with the least crazier part of the story!

Odette's life flashed thr- OKAY I am soooo done here!

**Iris: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?**

**Narrator: I AM LAZY! GO AWAY!**

**Okay I will continue this later!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Trivial Question**

**How old will Odette be in September?**

**Previous Trivial Question Answers:**

**Q: What are 3 things listed on Odette's profile notes? (ON MY PROFILE)**

**A: Notes:**

**1) Banned from the sewing machine.**

**2) Not allowed to eat chocolate unsupervised. SHH!**

**3) Has 13 brothers. 12 older. I'm older than Hans. Don't tell him!**


	15. The Air is Getting Thinner

**Author's Note: I am the author, and this is my note.**_  
_

**Iris: Disclaimer Tea! Wait-**

**Hans: Tea! Lovely! Odette, tea time!**

**Odette: Divine!**

**Iris: Wait- I meant-**

**Alli: EWW! This is so bitter!**

**Hans: No it isn't!**

**Terra: Yes it is!**

**Odette: You still seem vaguely familiar!**

**Terra: Uh- Crystalyzed Iris does not own Frozen, all she owns is the plotline and Odette-**

**Odette: Other way around!**

**Terra: oh- Odette and the plotline, Alli belongs to Elsa the Snow Queen, the author and I belong to 00Awesomenes, the author.**

**ENJOY!**

_Aphrodité of the Southern Isles, was no more._

_Aphrodité's Point of View_

I sunk deeper into the ice cold water, I gasped for the limited thin air above. One suffacations, every moment in her life.

_*Flashback*_

_"Johannes! Johannes!" I bounced around the hallway as I found my only dearest twin._

_"Salutations Aphrodité, what is it?" Hans and I made SALUTATIONS SOUND ALL CASUAL AND STUFF! Why am I yelling in my head?_

_"Hammond broke the dining hall'zzzzzz floor with a moose!" I answered cheerfully as my pigtails jumped with joy with me. My plain green eyes looked at my twin._

_*End of Flashback*_

I remember that! That was the prank war that started that day!

What a second, I had GREEN eyes? Just green eyes? What happened to them?

I stared at my reflection in the crystal blue waters as someone that I didn't recognize at all.

My hair had turned platinum blonde as my roots remained a barley visible auburn. My eyes. My eyes had turned a dark blue with the remaining golden iris.

I gasped for air.

_*Flashback*_

_"Happy birthday kid!" I looked at my friend with a menacing glare that could freeze you solid just by glancing at it._

_"For the last time! I am ONLY 2 years younger than you!" I rolled my eyes._

_"That is exactly how many years, months days, hours, minutes- seconds?" The blonde asked smirking as I did the math in my head._

_"About 2 in years, then about 24 and a half in months, 751 in days, 18,024 in hours, 1,081,440 in minutes and 64,886,400 in seconds!" Odette answered smugly and smirked at the stunned girl. The blonde just whined as she scurried ahead of her to avoid my gloat._

_"What is the purpose of being sarcastic around her if she could answer everything?" The blonde muttered under her breath as she glanced at the girl who uses her gift for evil._

_She was being sarcastic? Oh, Uh, OH! Now I get it! Well, I can't just let myself waste away in uncivilized territory! I skipped ahead to her smiling brightly._

_*End of Flashback*_

What? Who was she? My eyes! I looked upon my reflection and saw that the amber irises were disappearing and the body color became teal. WHAT!

A chunk of ice hit the back of my head sending me into the water.

_*Flashback*_

_"Alli! Alli!" I jumped up and down as the guards tried to calm me down. HOW DARE THEE! I am the PRINCESS for chocolate's sake!_

_The guards chuckled at my enthusiasm and snickered as I tried tackling them and humility failing. I have had enough!_

_"YOU HAVE BETTER GET PRINCESS ALLISON OF ARENDELLE OVER HERE! FOR THE LOVE OF CHOCOLATE. I AM A PRINCESS! IF YOU DO NOT FOLLOW MY DIRECT ORDER THEN IT IS OFF WITH THEE HEAD THEN I SHALL FEED YOU TO WILD WOLVES AS I ENJOY THE PAIN OF YOUR REGRET! YOU BIG FAT IDIOTIC PEASANTS!"_

_I then tackled the bigger one and stepped on the useless peasents face as I raced though the kingdom and it took 10 guards to hold me down._

_Then I saw Allison walk over to me as one of the guards kept me from biting him, again._

_"Ode-" I was impatient. NOT REASONABLE!_

_"WALK FASTER ALREADY FOR THE LOVE OF CHOCOLATES!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

I was 7!

I grabbed onto the chunk of ice that hit me and flopped onto Opal who was having more trouble than me. I then made my way towards the sturdier ice with Opal following.

Nobody's Point Of View

Now they flashed faster than before.

_*Flashback*_

_"Got ya!" I said as I clung onto Hammond's back._

_"What-" Hammond was startled with the sudden enthusiasm of my surprise attack._

_Weston, the child before Hammond, laughed at his misfortune as he leaned back on his chair uncivilized._

_"Haha!" Odette also laughed at her older brothers expriesson. Hammond was now unfazed since she does this every Wednesday afternoon._

_"Ha- ha." Hammond said blandly as he shook her off with a straight face._

_"Hey _Aphroditte_!" Weston said joining the fun._

_"HOW DARE YOU!" Odette screeched as the ground beneath them shook with every word."IT IS _APHRODITÉ_ NOT APHRODITTE YOU DOLT!"_

_"O-Okay!" Weston whimpered from under the table._

_"Uh, so Aphrodité, why aren't you playing with Johannes?" Odette grimaced at that. Arendelle had closed the gates and no other girl was around to play with her._

_"Johannes is playing with the Northerners..." Odette whimpered as she hung her head._

_"Hm." Hammond got on his knee to meet Odette's height."Well I think that war should start if the jewel of the southern isles is unhappy."_

_"For the love of chocolate they should!" Odette exclaimed as she held her head high._

_*End of fashback*_

Water splashed her pale face as her amber irises faded and her eyes got more green.

_The air was getting thiner._

_Allison's Point of View_

I stared out the window looking at the blankets of snow forming. Elsa has a gift! Not a curse! That creepy Doof of Weasltown has no right calling my sister a witch, or dancing with her!

I went into the balcony and leaned on the rails.

**Music starts for Let It Go by Demi Lovato**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go, let it go**

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,**

**Not a footprint to be seen.**

**A kingdom of isolation but I never had felt so free!**

**The wind is howling like the freedom letting go**

**You can't keep me in!**

**I know you've tried.**

**Don't let them in, don't let them see,**

**Be free girl you always wanted to be.**

**Conceal, don't feel, yeah that's a joke.**

**Well now they know.**

**Let it show!**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Turn my back and slam the door**

**And here I stand and here I'll stay**

**Let it go, let it go**

**The cold never bothered me anyway**

**It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small**

**And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all.**

**Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe.**

**I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve.**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Turn my back and slam the door**

**And here I stand, and here I'll stay**

**Let it go, let it go**

**The cold never bothered me anyway**

**Standing frozen**

**In the life I've chosen.**

**You won't find me.**

**The past is all behind me**

**Buried in the snow.**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Turn my back and slam the door**

**And here I stand, and here I'll stay**

**Let it go, let it go**

**The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa**

**(Na na, na na, na na na na) [4x]**

**Let it go (The past is all behind me)**

**Here I stand.**

**Let it go, let it go, oh**

**Let it go.**

**Music stops**

I was now on my bed with a silk nightgown on. I smoothed out my braided hair.

**'Conceal, don't feel, yeah that's a joke'** was my last thought as I drifted off to a deep slumber.

I have never felt more free.

**Allison's Dream**

I felt like I was upside down. Literally.

I was upside down on my old bed. Wait, what? I fell off the bed with a stir. My mouth was pursed close to keep me from screaming.

I rubbed the top of my braid. Wait, no braid! Maybe it got loose?

I opened my light blue eyes to reveal a piercing glow of the sun. I yelped back onto the bed only to fall on the other side of the bed.

"Oww!" I adjusted my eyesight to wander around the room. It was my old room back in Arendelle when I roomed with Elsa and Anna.

I look at my small hands. Wait- SMALL HANDS? Okay that sounds funny in my head but it really is not! Okay, maybe a little.

"Alli?" A innocent voice questioned that I haven't heard in forever. Elsa.

What in the love of chocolates is going on?

"Huh?" Anna was up next with the furball on her head. Wait- that happens to me too! I scurried to the mirror and saw the most horrifying thing.

"MONSTER!" I yelped as I wiggled my way into Elsa's bed. Anna and Elsa burst into a fit of giggles at my antics.

"A-Alli, i-it is j-ha-just your refle- haha- ection!" Anna managed as she rolled on the floor. Soon I joined in.

A few minutes later we settled ourself down and got ready for the day.

Elsa was braiding Anna's hair into a single braid as I put on my old favorite light blue rosemaling dress. Anna would look much better with a single braid!

A few minutes of catching up with the old Elsa felt like years. I enjoyed every minute of it.

Soon Kai came in knocking first.

"Come in!"

"Your majesty, your friend from the Southern Isles has been waiting for you and is getting quite restless."

Oh I remember this! It took 10 guards to hold down Odette.

After a few moments of biting and yelling. We were settled in the dining hall having lunch together. Odette was waiting since after breakfast and we slept through it!

"What in the love of chocolates had took thee so long?" Odette said as her soothing southern, britsh, and austrailen accent rang through the silent room. Just so you know Odette's accent isn't like really southern like Rosetta from Tinker Bell. It is more like an austrailen and britsh voice and grammer.

"We slept in!" Anna said with a mouth full of french cream chocolate eclairs.

"Well darling, we all need our beauty rest but that does leave an excuse to keep the jewel of the southern isles waiting!"

"Did you see that ant on the way here!" Anna said awkwardly.

"That's divine." Odette said sarcasticly as she gracefully sipped her afternoon tea and crunched on her kale HAD NO CHOCOATE! Am I the only one who noticed?

"No, what's divine is this!" Elsa empithysed as she dabbed whipped topping on my nose.

"Hey! You know what goes well with Belgian waffles? Syrup!" I then 'lightly' smothered syrup on her cheek.

Anna then dunked a strand of Odette's auburn hair into some salad dressing.

"You know, you are what you eat!" Odette shoved strawberries into her mouth and Anna hates strawberries without chocolate."And well, you are a strawberry!"

Soon there was dunking, drizzling, smothering, smashing and crunching in the room.

Then a coconut cream pie hit my face.

**End of Allison's dream.**

I woke up with a stir as a snowball hit my face. I realized that my balcony was open and my eyes met someone I hoped to not see for a LONG time.

Hans of the Southern Isles.

_The air was getting thiner._

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Trivial Question**

**Who is your favorite character in this story, not just the movie?**

**Previous Trivial Question Answers**

**Q: How old will Aphrodité be in September?**

**A: 18**


	16. For the Love of Chocolates!

**Authors Note: ENJOY! Or not? I don't really care though. You don't have to enjoy it! But you... may?**

**Iris: Disclaimer Time!**

**Odette: HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?**

**Iris: Me?**

**Odette: YES! WHY AM I SCREAMING?**

**Hans: Why is SHE SCRE- GAHH!**

**Iris: Oops! Left the caps lock on!**

**Jess: NOW I AM DEAF!**

**Alli: I LIKE DANDELIONS TOO!**

**Iris: JESS!**

**Jess: STOP IT!**

**Iris: WHAT? OH (cough) uh-um... sorry?**

**Jess: WHY AM I HERE?**

**Iris: I don't know...**

**AWKWARD Silence**

**Hans: Odette, I have read Janice (Jess!) Jamie's story and it seems you have taken an interest to a certain peasant!**

**Hamilton: I'm a prince!**

**Hans: You play a peasants sport! (shudder) soccer!**

**Hamilton: FOOTBALL!**

**Odette: Do not interrogate him! He his my romeo!**

**Hans: I SHALL NEVER FORGIVE THE NORTHERNERS!**

**Iris: For the blind peasants (Twins: Hey that is our-) out there, Jess is the author of Forgotten One, her pen name is 00Awesomness and like her name she is AWESOME!**

**Odette: Yes, these traitors decided to post my dark most SECRETIVE past!**

**Hans: Then what am I?**

**Odette: Fat!**

**Hans: ODETTE!**

**Alli: Well...**

**Hans: Hmph! Crystalyzed Iris does not own Frozen-**

**Odette: All she own is me and the plotline-**

**Anna: Alli belongs to Elsa the Snow Queen, the author-**

**Terra: And I belong to-**

**Jess: ME!**

**Iris: Check out her stories! Oh and I mean Jess! They don't have accounts! Well, there is an Alli of Arendelle... So check out Jess! Or not? You don't have to? Well, they are only a Elsa the Snow Queen, Alli of Arendelle, the people who follow me but do not review and Jess. Sooooo... I-um don't know if you HAVE to check her out... There are people with no accounts though!**

**Alli: (sing-song-voice) That was so awkward. She needs to write more. Now go toward- To the story!**

**ENJOY!**

'_the air was getting thinner'_

_Anna's Point of View_

I am now walking with Christopher. After that CRAZZZZZY wolf attack we are now stuck walking and I have sort of adapted to the cold by now. Who am I kidding? I am talking- or was it thinking... Wow! Even in my head I am awkward!

I cannot believe that Odette is gone! I wonder where she is by now... Oh I should have just went with her! Instead of just leaving at different times! Then I wouldn't have to be stuck walking with a man who does not trust my judgment! I am a princess! I should be treated correctly!

Yesh! I am not even no where near Odette and I am still turning like her!

Odette...

_Nobody's Point of View_

Kevin-

**Kristoff: OH COME ON! What is the point of saying nobody if we know it is someone narrating!**

Ahem! Kris-SHUT YOUR TRAP noticed Anna was scowling at the glimmering ice below her, sure the ice was spreading through the land, incasing all we once known as childhood relics and memories, it was still sparkly!

"Have something against ice or something?" Kris-SHUT YOUR TRAP spoke up. It caused Anna to look up from her deep thinking. Sure, like Anna is a deep thinker.

"Huh? Oh I-AHHH!" She squealed as her foot got stuck on a piece of driftwood and as she hopped to get it out she slipped and realized that at the edge of the mountain, was a frozen waterfall. She grabbed onto a root that had merged throught the ice somehow."Help!"

"Ahh!" Anna yelped as the driftwood fell and collided with the ice. It was thin ice and and had created a massive hole that led to the arctic like waters.

"Anna!" The gruff mountain geek searched for a way to save the princess. He was at a loss for words since he have never encountered an situation like this.

"Okay! Okay! Just uh-um keep _cool_ and-" Kris-SHUT YOUR TRAP stumbled upon his words since the supplies where in the back of the sleigh but the supplies where useless for this kind of situation,

"_COOL_? KEEP _COOL_! I may have a poor judgment but I am pretty sure that the WATER down there is _COLD_ ENOUGH!" Anna yelled at his poor choice of words.

The root slipped out of her hands and a shriek of desperation was heard as she grasped another root. Relief fell over the two as Sven had taken action and bit into Anna's overcoat and dragged her to the sleigh.

However, the weight was too heavy and the cliff gave in.

"MOOOOOOOO!" Sven was hoisted into the sled as the sled almost defied gravity it slow motion.

Read that? SLOOOOOOOOOOW MOTION!

_Aphrodite's Point Of View_

Okay! Okay! Okay! I am alive! Thank the love of chocolates for that! I just fell! I ONLY FELL!

So Opal is okay!

Well ain't this just divine! I just want to let it all out! I opened my mouth to let it out but nothing came out? I just heard it go out? Okaaaaay...

That is VERY _creepy_! I tried again, straitening up to open up my diaphragm and esophagus. Trying to feel it, it happened again. I heard sound but it was not my usual silken voice laced with a refined british accent! FINNNNNE! I do a fake accent! Get over myself!

Well at least my hair returned normal! My eyes though! The amber irises are gone and my eyes were just like Johannes! Although, a glimmer of crystal blues was at the iris, only if you look closely. All of the painful memories returned. I ran away! I cannot believe it! So I missed my 12th birthday and now I remember it! That girl, Terra, she helped me! How did it end though?

I ran my frostbitten hands through my bangs and hyperventilated to calm myself down. I held the silver ribbon that held my braid together but then fell out. I shook my long auburn hair and noticed it was more brown, just like Hans's hair. Just divine.

I redid my hair, platinum blonde is SOO not my color. Back into a braid. The flowers had fallen out but snowflakes sparkled through my hair like my eyes.

I blew my bangs out of my eyes and sulked. I will NEVER find my true love! Like some blonde haired hulk will just go crashing through the mountains!

"I wish Anna was here." I said in a peasant voice, no point using my accent now!

I heard rumbling from behind me but I guess that was Opal. I fed her a carrot but she refused.

I closed my eyes and took a short nap with my back straight leaning on Opal, thinking about the future.

_*Future flashback*_

_Anna was in the ice palace with Elsa- singing? She was trying to convince her to come back. Tried that already!_

_They ran up the flight of stairs circling the ice walls over and over._

_"Anna, please leave!" Elsa pleaded over and over._

_"No! I am not saying goodbye!"_

_*End of Future Flashback*_

I can predict the future? Next thing I know, a sled is next to me!

"Uh, hello!" Anna said awkwardly to me as she sat on a blonde-haired... so adorable stranger! Being me, I knocked Anna of and pulled up the stranger.

"Salutations! I am Aphrodité of the Southern Isles, and you are?" I fluttered my eyelashes and stared at his gorgeous light brown eyes.

"Uh okay? I am Kristoff Bjorgman of the... Mountains?" the stranger said to me with a smile.

"I'm still here!" I redirected my attention to Anna. I want to stay in this moment forever! My best friend and future boyfriend!

Wishes really do come true!

_Allison's Point of View_

"I WISH YOU WOULD GO AWAY! I DO NOT LOVE YOU LIKE ANNA!" I yelled at Hans because HE WILL NOT GO AWAY! I wish I had something to throw at him!

Suddenly a lopsided snowman appeared.

"Hi! I am Olaf, I like warm hugs!" I cannot through him! I look down at the balcony and noticed Hans was gone. Thank the love of chocolates!

"Alli!" Hans was behind me and put his and on my shoulder. Using self-defense I flipped him so the edge of the balcony hit where the sun don't shine.

Olaf looked at me blankly.

"MONSTERS!" Olaf hopped off out of the room franticly.

_Oh for the love of chocolates!_

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Trivial Question**

**Did you find this a good apology for not updating?**

**Previous Trivial Question Answers:**

**Q: Who is your favorite character in the story, not just the movie?**

**A: Alli! Sorry Odette!**


	17. Even Royals Can Be Fakers

**Author's Note: This is weird...**

**Iris: Okay... I have no idea where the others are...**

**Narrator: I'm here!**

**Iris: Can you please do the disclaimer then?**

**Characters: YOU NEVER SAID PLEASE WITH US!**

**Iris: GET OUT!**

**Hans: Crystalyzed Iris does not own Frozen-**

**Odette: All she owns is me and the plotline-**

**Alli: I belong to Elsa the Snow Queen**

**Narrator: Oh reindeer poop!**

**Kristoff: THAT IS MY LINE!**

**Anna: Actually, Sven just-**

**Odette: EWWWWWW!**

**ENJOY!**

_Oh for the love of chocolates!_

_Aphrodité's Point of View_

"Odette!" Anna squealed as she 'gently' hugged me, not to mention wrinkling my clothes! Oh wait, IT IS TO MENTION!

"You are wrinkling my clothes!" Anna gasped because I accidentally let my real voice slip out. The horror!

"Odette!" Anna gasped once more. "What happened to your- you-you were FAKING this whole time!"

"No! It tis' the cold!" I replied calmly in my FAKE silky voice holding up my gloved hands in defense. Anna was looking with disbelief at me. I sighed. Kristoff was just standing there flabbergasted at us.

"No no no!" Anna pushed further at me, I scowled since she just will not LET IT GO! Oh where is the music when me not you needs it? "Your accent! It is so-so-"

"Peasant like?" I suggested, finally giving in with my real voice.

"No!" Anna concluded,"COOL!"

Kristoff had bursted out laughing hystaricly and, TO mention, CRAAAZY! Anna looked at him wierdly and as if a candle flickered above her head she got it. They were literally rolling at on the snow still laughing. Anna, the least likley of anyone to contain their laughter, laughed the hardest. I shall never marry a man that laughs at the jewel of the southern isles! And for anyone reading my thoughts... I AM NOT THE JERK OF THE SOUTHERN IDIOTS! Although I am much wiser than them- WHAT IN THE LOVE OF CHOCOLATES WERE THEY DOING?

"HAHAHA-AHA- Anna-AHAHAHA!" Kristoff finally said something that I understood."Didn't AHAHAHA you sa-AHA that the-AHA frozen-AHHAHAHA wa-HAHA-terfall wa-HAHAHAHA-was COLD enough?"

I remembered that we were under a mountain that had a big opening that half shielded it from the snow that sloped. The other half was where I sat right next to a frozen waterfall, that went down from our level at least a mile.

Oh! I get it! Haha- NO I DO NOT!

I pouted and with a turn of the heel, my cape sharply whipped the air. I was then face to face with a moose. I shrieked at the sudden appearance.

"AHHHHHH!" I then got a devious idea. I pretended to faint into the blanket of snow, snapping the peasent-like-royals out of their trance.

"Huh?" I heard Anna realize since my eyes were closed. A quick smirk flashed across my face then quickly controlled it.

"Aphrodité!" Kristoff gasped- I think?

_Kristoff's Point of View_

Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop, Reindeer poop!

Also... REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP,REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP,REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP,REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP,REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP, REINDEER POOP!

The princess of the southern isles just fainted in an isolated mountain with no way out- well there is a path right there but- YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!

"Odette?" Anna breathed out. We got closer to her studying her condition. I glared at Sven who whimpered since that was very nerve-wrecking for him.

Silence.

More Silence.

Even more Silence.

Still Silence.

Oh come on! Can't something happen?

Suddenly-

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

REINDEER POOOOOOOOP! Sleeping beauty had awoken scaring us half to the death. We both screeched our lungs out.

"That tis' what you shall get when you laugh at the Jewel Of The Southern Isles!" Aphrodité concluded, bestowing us NOT with the silky voice that she introduced herself to me with. Her voice right now was somehow matched herself to her attire better.

"More like the Jerk of The Southern Idiots!" Anna mumbled with her arms crossed. I chuckled at that while Aphrodité fumed.

"Well, now that sleeping beauty is awake," I playfully contoured,"We should get a move on then!"

"More like sleeping FAKER, _darling_!" Anna teased at her using an obviously fake silky southern accent. Darling was pushing it too far as I saw different shades of red dancing across her sun-kissed skin.

She turned away to conceal her embarrassment. She had a royal southern royal style braid with snowflakes glimmering in the sun light. At the tail of the braid there was white hair that stood out against the other colors. Maybe it was just ice?

We began walking towards the sleigh and from behind I noticed that Aphrodité had just paused- like she was FROZEN in time. A glimmer of ice appeared in her emerald eyes. I shook my head mentally, maybe it was just ice again.

"Hey, you frozen back there?" I called out.

"Oh, my um, feet were just numb!" She tried to pursue.

_Wow, even royals can be fakers._

_Aphrodite's Point Of View_

It happened again, this will not be good! Predicting the future does have its advantages.

I HATE THE COLD! Part it was true!

_Even royals can be fakers._

_Nobody's Point of View_

Alli was glaring at Hans with a menacing stare that could freeze someone just like that.

"Allison I am here to save you and my sister." The Jerk of the Southern Idiots 1# convinced.

Alli scoffed at his LAME approach,"Why would your sister even be here? She is so sensitive with the cold!"

Hans grimaced at her words. It twas' true though. His twin would never last an hour in this weather. She freaked out when she first discovered a single snowflake. Southerners weren't known for their stamina, they are known for their southern iced tea. That is why ice harvesters are constantly missioned to the Southern Isles. He was really here to see if Odette was here.

"Odette went off to find you and the queen, I was hoping to see if she was here." Hans was using his FAKE accent to charm her into revealing if she ran away from civilization for her childish best friends.

'I_ won't lose you again, never again' Hans thought._

"What do you mean?" The youngest princess's voice barley above a whisper, disbelief spread across her face, along with hurt. The pupils of her crystal blue eyes shrunk with pure horror. She went so pale, almost as white as snow drifting into the room from the balcony. Her arms fell to her side as her hands felt numb. Hans sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I should have never let her go!" Hans scolded himself, letting his REAL voice slip by.

"Why would you let your own sister go out in the mountains?!" Allison fumed as her eyes flamed,"You know what's out in the mountain? WOLVES!"

**Alli: IT IS ALLI!**

**Narrator: NOBODY CARES! NOW LET ME NARRATE OR I SHALL SEND WOLVES OUT TO GET YOU!**

"If it weren't for you then this WOULD HAVE NEVER EVEN HAPPENED!" Hans brought out all of his rage to blame her. The moose-pooped blonde stalked closer.

"Well you should have never **LET IT GO**!" The blonde blamed back.

_Music starts for Let It Go randomly_

_Hans:_

_The snow glows white on the mountain top,_

_Not a footprint to be-_

_Music Stops_

**Narrator: WHO TURNED ON THE MUSIC?**

**Alli: Well sorry if you narrated wrong! You were suppose to say, '"Well you should have never LET HER GO!" The blonde blamed back.' AND USE MY NAME!**

**Narrator: Well, if you would like to narrate, go ahead!**

**Alli: FINE!**

**Narrator: FINE!**

**Alli: FINE!**

**Narrator: FINE!**

**Alli: FINE!**

**Narrator: I ALREADY SAID FINE!**

**Alli: WELL I SAY IT BETTER!**

**Narrator: I am going to continue anyway!**

"Did you just call my sister a 'it'?" Hans accused.

**Alli: NO! I'M NARRATING!**

**Narrator: NO I AM!**

**Alli: NO I AM!**

**Hans: NO I AM! Now, will you please for the love of caviar... SHUT UP!**

_Hans's Point Of View_

Yesh, they are such- or right! Back to the story!

"Well you should have never LET HER GO!" The blonde blamed back at me.

Our faces were now close enough as I looked down at her. There was at least half a foot difference in our heights. Not only is she selfish, demeaning and decieving, she is SHORT!

**Alli: HEY!**

But there was something in her eyes that I could not get out of our heads, betrayl- wait- beauty.

**Hans: Better?**

**Alli: Hmph, it's neutral.**

Suddenly, I couldn't control my own action and leaned down. Closer and closer, until our lips met. Her lips were soft. I could tell she was shocked until she deepened into it. Things were swirling in our heads such as passion and hope. They things swirling in our mouthes was our tounges and saliva.

**Narrator: GROSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Hans: Your just jealous!**

**Alli: Considering that I have to WATCH and HEAR the whole thing from the monitor, I'm siding with the Narrator!**

**Hans: This better not be the whole Felix fiasco all over again!**

**Alli: Did we REALLY have to get footage of INSIDE our mouths?**

**Hans: I am still narrating on!**

I saw ice creep up the walls as I opened my eyes. Alli was still deep into it-

**Alli: OTHER WAY AROUND**

**Hans: (sigh) Okay...**

I was deep into the kiss, I felt a draft drift into the room as I slowly opened my eyes to see Allison staring right at me. My eyes glanced around the room to see that ridged ice shards had formed.

"Monster!" I breathed out of shock.

"What?" Alli gasped as tears started forming in her eyes.

"I-I didn't mean it I-" I truly didn't mean to hurt her.

A piercing blow stung my cheek, she had just slapped me. I whimpered like a helpless-

**Hans: Seriously, Iris?**

**Iris: Well, my narrators sensitive, my guest is selfish and you take things to seriously.**

**Hans: Well, which would you rather have?**

**Iris: Sensitive, selfish or serious? Hmm... Yeah, I'd rather have serious! I'll rewrite-**

**Hans: Type!**

**Iris: Right! I'll retype it!**

A piercing blow stung my cheek, she had just slapped me. Even though I wasn't known for stamina, I kept my COOL!

**Odette: My turn to narrate!**

**Hans: Wha-**

_Narrator's Point of View_

Even though Hans didn't mean it he had still hurt Alli. Usually when it is this cold the air is thin, but this time, the air was intense and felt as if the troposphere was pushing down on them. But, temperatures like this was made for devastation. That is what is happening right now.

At Hans's view it seems like Alli was overreacting.

At Allison's view it seemed like Hans was a faker.

"Creep!"Allison was outraged, she pushed Hans of the balcony feeling better as she heard the echoed screams and then a 'thump' at the bottom.

Hans shook the snow off him and stayed strong. Oh, bad choice. Not only are the Southern Isles known for their delectable iced tea, they are known for their intelligence. They are also short-tempered. Oh no...

Intellect+short temper= revenge

"Revenge is best served cold, they say." Hans smirked evilly. When he looked up you could see that his irises were- ice cold blue.

He laughed smirking. They all thought the same thing.

_Even Royals Can Be Fakers_

**Iris: Freezerific Job! Can you do your scene now?**

**Odette: Like in a 3rd person way?**

**Iris: Yeah!**

**Hans: Ugh!**

**Odette: (smirks) Oh like reading you kiss with _tongue _and_ saliva_ is better!**

**Hans: For me it is!**

**Alli: Well not for me! I almost puked out my chocolates!**

**Narrator: I'm siding with Odette**

**Hans: Oh shut up you soccer peasent!**

**Narrator: IT'S FOOTBALL, POSH BOY!**

**Odette: I AM LEAVING!**

**Iris: Oh Great! Now I have to put it on another chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Trivial Question**

**Who is the narrator? There are clues in previous disclaimers! Haha, 39 clues, Hamilton... Inside Joke!**

_**Previous Trivial Question Answers:**_

_**Q: Did you find this a good apology for not updating?**_

_**A: Yes, that wasn't a multichoice question.**_


	18. Somewhat Satisfied

**Authors Note: The last chapter was awkward...**

**Iris: Ummmm, anyone here?**

**Narrator: I'm here!**

**Odette: As am I! We just came back.**

**Iris: Where did you guys go?**

**Both: Uhhhhhhh...**

**Hans: Yes, why was my sister out with a peasant?**

**Narrator: I AM ROYALTY!**

**Hans: Like a royal would ever play (shudder) soc-**

**Narrator: FOOTBALL!**

**Odette: He is my romeo!**

**Hans: NEVER SHALL I FORGIVE THEE NORTHERNERS!**

**Alli: Oh, stop using your fake accent already!**

**Hans: Darling, you- you read the story?**

**Alli: Yes! I do not have an account for nothing! And now I have a nickname from you since you are a faker and you are a heaver sleeper and are beautiful... My sleeping FAKER!**

**Hans: Did you just call me beautiful?**

**Elsa: I had read the story too!**

**Anna: I want to be in the disclaimer too!**

**Elsa: So everyone know that all royal southerners-**

**Anna: are...**

**Narrator: FAKERS!**

**Odette: (glares) So... You, my best sisters forever and boyfriend, are saying that my accent sounds FAKE to ya'll?**

**Narrator: No, No, No, my Darling, I just think that your real voice is so different from the others!**

**Odette: Are you disagreeing with me, my Doofus?**

**Narrator: Uh... (cough) Crystalyzed Iris does not own Frozen-**

**Odette: All she owns is me and the plotline-**

**Alli: I belong to Elsa the Snow Queen-**

**Elsa: Snow Queen?**

**Alli: THE AUTHOR!**

**Silence**

**Anna: Awkward...**

**Elsa the Snow Queen: I'd say!**

**Elsa: IMPOSTER! Wait- oh, well you should write about me more!**

**Jess: Awkward...**

**Olaf: Hey! Everyones here but me!**

**Kristoff: And me!**

**Kristoff as Sven: And me!**

**Terra: And me-ahh... (looks at Odette)**

**Silence**

**Narrator: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Alli: Oh shut up!**

**Narrator: Grrrrrrrrr**

**Odette: Oh come on! My best friend and my brother have a fued with my boyfriend!**

**Iris: ENOUGH! ODETTE IS GOING TO NARRATE THE WHOLE THING SINCE HANS NEEDS A SPANKING!**

**Hans: What the...**

**ENJOY!**

_Even royals can be fakers_

_Narrator's Point Of View_

At the moment Odette was now walking alongside Anna and Kristoff because due to another wolf attack... And they will not let me narrate what happened because of-

**Kristoff: SHUT UP!**

So then scene is now under tight wraps but I can read that after they had fallen off the cliff-

**Iris: I was just lazy to write that part actually!**

Okay... So now this-

**Elsa: You keep using your accent!**

Ugh!

_Aphrodité's Point Of View_

Ugh! Now I was stuck alongside that back stabber of a best friend! And the cheater of a boyfriend! I know I have always wanted the perfect life but I ALMOST had it! I hate those savage wolves from the bottom of the dark void, AKA, my heart. Temperatures are constantly dropping then rising causing my mood shifts.

"Soo..." Anna tried to break the ice, quite awkwardly I should add! I furrowed my perfect brown eyebrows and crossed my arms as I looked anywhere but Anna. I sped up so that I was leading them.

"I didn't mean to do it!" Anna tried to reason,"Like I would ever fall fo-ahh-ay-uhh-happy birthday!"I sighed and let my arms fall to my sides,

"Even I cannot hold a grudge against you, but you, however..." I directed my gaze at Kristoff who looked like I was going to say 'OFF WITH THEE HEAD!' Hmm, Candle!

"OFF WITH THEE HEAD!" I joked around and scared the reindeer poop out of him. Even Anna gasped.

"NOO! PLEASE!" The peasant fell to my feet begging for mercy, even the savage reindeer did too.

"I am just, how you peasants say, just childrening!" I am sure that I said it wrong but Anna just had to correct my for me.

"Just kidding!"

"Just do not care!"

"Just make sense!" Kristoff fumed.

"Anyways..." I trailed off to make sure that they were listening,"I know where the ice castle is but, s-st-stuff ju-just happened!" I stuttered. They must've caught my stutter since they didn't ask.

"Okay then, lead the way sleeping beauty!" Kristoff smiled.

New poll in my profile for Odette's Not A Nickname poll!

The rest of the way went by without any uncool things happening as we remembered old times and told new stories.

Until...

"Hi I'm Olaf!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ummmmm, why are you guys screaming?"

"AHH!" Anna had done the same thing I have done in the ice palace, kicked his head off.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Just look at the clip! I DON'T WANT TO TYPE ALL OF IT!

Now after that catastrophe had ended I am now under a moose! That is correct, UNDER A MOOSE AND THE CAVEMAN! MOOSES- es-es-sssss- his derrière, okay!

"SOMEBODY GET THIS SAVAGE BEAST OFF ME! AND THE MOOSE!" I gasped out as I looked at Anna and Olaf who where laughing their heads off, the lopsided one's head ACTUALLY fell off.

The savage beast- oh and the moose too, soon got off me with apologetic looks on their faces, I gave them a glare that could turn anyone ice just with a snap of my perfectly manicured fingers! In fact...

"OW!" Kristoff groaned as a snowball contacted with his face sending an icey chill up his spin.

Hm, I am satisfied now. Now we were at least a lot of kilometers away from the ice palace since the temperatures are drifting lower and lower as we head North.

_I am somewhat satisfied now._

_Allison's Point Of View_

**Hans is such a jerk**

**Hans is such a betrayer**

**Hans is such a dork**

**Hans is such a player**

Hans is such a- wow, that rhymes! That could become a song!

Elsa came into the room since we were sharing the room for saftey purposes and noticed that jagged icey shards were all over the walls. Busted.

We both looked as if we had something to tell eachother.

"Hans/Odette was here!" we both blurted out at the same time.

"WHAT!" we both jumped up at the same time.

"I also think I have ice powers!" I said hesitantly. I saw horror in Elsa's eyes as she sat me down on the bed. She sighed and relaxed herself.

"Alli, my dearest youngest sibling, when we were little, when I first discovered my powers when I was only 8 years old and Anna was 5 and you were only a mere 3 year old," I think I know where this was going.

"We were playing around amd well..." Elsa paused for dramatic effect,"I shot you and Anna with my ice powers and yours went into your heart."

"Then, even if I were only 3 years old, I don't understand why I don't remember!" I persecuted.

"Mother and Father had taken you to the trolls to wipe any memory of my powers and also," Elsa reached out and took a lock of hair from way behind that I couldn't see and held out a lock of- strawberry blonde hair?!

"That is why Anna had that white streak in her hair and since yours went into your heart, your hair turned completely like mine and Anna was actually born with much darker hair."

"WHAT!" I gave out a loud outburst,"So I could've been born a red-head!"

"Also... When I was 17 years old and Anna was 14 and you were 12, Odette, ran away that started the war between the North and South." Tears welled up in my eyes. I sobbed as Elsa hugged me, what else has she been keeping from me?

"Also-" Elsa started but I cut her off.

"Also? Also? What! No, let me guess, we have a long lost sister who is in belongs to the Awesomeness of Kale Chips!" Elsa looked at me as if I have gone crazy! Well...

"Actually, I also wanted to add that I've always wanted to build a snowman!" Elsa cleared up smirking as she stood up.

Soon we were both racing down the stairs to the a yard of the back of our home- huh, back-yard. I then threw a snowball at her with a satisfied smirk.

_I am now somewhat satisfied._

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Trivial Question**

**What song should any one of the characters sing? From any source! Not just Frozen!**

**Previous Trivial Question Answers:**

**Q: Who is the narrator?**

**A: Hamilton of the Northern Isles! He starred in 00Awesomness's story Forgotten One and Chapter 16: For The Love Of Chocolate's DISCLAIMER! Read it!**


End file.
